For the sake of higher education?
by Ishi Tatsu
Summary: The Gundam boys must infultrate CLAMP satilite to stop chemical smugling. And two of then must pose as girls. Clamp Campus Detectives/ GW. Rating subject to change. A bit Shoninai.
1. Guess Whos In A Dress

Disclamer is as always. I own nothing but the idea.  
  
This is a Gundam Wing Clamp Campus Detactives Crossover.  
  
Note:  
  
Thoughts ….. ( )  
Definitions….. # #  
Speech…. standard.  
Writing….. // //  
Other voices…   
  
  
~story~  
  
  
Heero, ever the perfect soldier, double-checked his orders. "Mission accepted." he said to himself as he shut down his computer. Duo was not going to like this.  
-----  
"I WHAT?" The Deathscythe pilot nearly shouted. "Oh no. I don't think so. I won't do it."  
"Can you think anyone else that could pull it off?" Heero countered.   
The braided pilot looked around in near desperation. "Quatre." He pointed to the blond that sat sipping tea. "He can do it."   
The Arabian blinked slightly. "Well Duo, if it will help I'll do it too." he offered.   
Duo sighed. "Oh well, misery loves company." His smile returned and Wufei spoke up.  
"What is our target?"  
"Clamp Campus Satellite." Heero stated.  
The room became deathly quiet.  
"I hope you have a plan the get in and out of there, they are reputed to have the best security in the solar system." Trowa said.  
"The problem is on the campus, a group calling themselves Neo-OZ is smuggling numerous chemicals and viruses out of the facility. Our mission is to eliminate the smugglers, or destroy the satellite." Heero answered.  
"But that satellite is run by the Imonoyama foundation and has over 10,000 people." Quatre objected. "The Winner family has dealt with them on many joint efforts, they would never let anything like this happen."  
"They probably don't know its happening, it's very subtle." Heero sated simply. "But if they know or not is of little consequence. We have a mission."  
~~~~~~~~~~~   
Two weeks later  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nokoru Imonoyama was board, not just simply board but board out of his skull. Not that he let it show. He smiled like normal, brushing a blond lock of hair from his crystal blue eyes he sighed. History of Earth would start soon, the most boring class he had. Suddenly he felt something strange.   
Looking up he saw the teacher enter with two girls and three boys in tow. They all wore the standard black school uniforms, the men slacks, jacket with white dress shirt and tie. The girl's were the same with the exception of a mid calf skirt.  
-------------------  
Nokoru couldn't help but analyze each person as they introduced him or her selves.   
"Chang Wufei," Stated the young Chinese man at the end. Nokoru could almost hear half the female population vow to get to know him better.   
"Trowa Barron, nice to meet you." said the young man with long bangs obscured half of his face. Nokoru nearly burst out laughing when a ripple of rumor stared as Trowa looked towards the blond girl beside him.   
"I'm Kim Natsu, very pleased to meet you." Her hair was sunshine gold and cascaded in waves down to her elbows, and her blue eyes were just a shade darker then his own. He barely noticed the entire male population beginning to drool, but he did notice a blush on her milky white cheeks.   
"Heero Natsu," the young man said almost forming ice in the air before him. Nokoru notice how half the student body vowed to stay out of his way. Then the next girl bounced up,   
"Hi, I'm Amber Story, nice to meet you." her cobalt eyes sparkled as her long chestnut braid wagged behind her like a tail. As the entire student body pledged to make friends with her Nokoru stood.  
--------  
So far so go, Quatre thought, then after Duo introduced 'herself' some one stood.   
"I am Nokoru Imonoyama, High School class president," As he came to the front of the classroom Quatre willed his heart to stop beating so fast. Despite the week of women training he and Duo had and the gene augmentation to grow his hair, he was suddenly having doubts. Sure before they came they ran a test in a mall on L2, but this was Nokoru Imonoyama famous for his treatment of women. He just might see though the disguise. "I'm glad you all have come." He shook each of their hands, and kiss Quatre's and Duo's hands. "I was beginning to think we would not get new students this year. And if you need help with anything at all your fellow students and I are here."   
"Mister Imonoyama." the teacher interrupted. "If you would find them seats I would like to start class." Nokoru nodded, and went to a section of the room and spoke with a few girls. Obligingly a gap of five seats opened.   
---------  
Heero noted that as they sat, Nokoru was three seats behind them. Easier to watch them all.  
~~~~~~~  
An Hour Later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akira Ijyuin came running down the hall he was late, very late. He needed to meet Nokoru and Suoh for lunch that he had intended to make. Who would have believed a cooking class would ask so many questions.   
As he turned a corner he slammed into something and toppled back, "Are you okay?" a monotone voice asked.   
"Yes," He looked up at a tall boy with long bangs. "Sorry, I'm so sorry I ran into you but I'm kind of in a hurry. Are you okay?"   
"I'm fine you're the one who fell."  
"I'm glad, well if you'll excuse me."   
--------  
Trowa had some how gotten separated from the others when a boy ran into him. He shook a head of chocolate brown hair and Trowa became slightly concerned. But as a sunny smile appeared, Trowa was reminded of Quatre. Large expressive hazel eyes completed the boy's small delicate features. Suddenly the boy was leaving, "Excuse me." He said before he knew it the boy stopped and looked at him expectantly, "Could you tell me where the gymnastics gym is." At least he might make it to his next class, before it was over.  
-----------  
Suoh looked at the ornate wooded doors of the Student Council Chambers. Kaicho #Class President # would be in there neglecting to do his paperwork and it was up to him to find a way to get the blond to work. Of course he would try to find a way out of it and with the new girls he had added incentive. Nokoru had one of the highest IQ's on campus and was an extreme feminist #in Japan a feminist is a man who treats women with respect and kindness at all times #.   
So with the aid of a photographic memory Nokoru knew the name, face, voice, and favorite things of every women on the entire satellite. That was one of the reasons Suoh was dedicated to him. The Takamura family was a long line of ninja bodyguards that chose who they protected. Nokoru was his one, and he was going to give Suoh gray hair at this rate. Suddenly a cheery voice interrupted his thoughts.  
----------  
Duo was lost, but at least he had Quatre. Suddenly he spotted a tall young man with short dark blue hair just down the hall. "Hay excuse me!" He shouted dragging Quatre with him, they were so late for class. The young man looked at them with calculating golden eyes.   
"Can I help you?" he asked slightly confused.   
Duo nodded, (man he's just like Trowa) he thought but said, "Yea we're new here and we're kind of lost."   
"What are you looking for?" the blue haired man asked pulling a map from his pocket. Just then the doors they were standing by opened, and Nokoru paused were he was. His sunny smile grew,  
"Hello Miss Natsu, Miss Story I was just coming to see you. Would you two mind having dinner with me tomorrow?"  
Duo paused, he needed to find a way out of it, but Quatre beat him to it. "Could we bring the others?" (Yes), he though, (This guy might want them alone and now he would drop the subject.)   
But Nokoru didn't seem phased in the least."Of Course, that would be fine."   
(Damn) Duo did his best not to let it show but Nokoru saw right through it.   
"Are you okay Miss Story?"   
Duo nodded, "Yes, we're just late for class." So with quick instruction and a note they made it to class.  
--------------  
"Aren't women lovely?" Nokoru said to his guardian as they entered the still open doors. Just then Akira ran up breathless.   
"Sorry....Sorry I'm late."  
"Not at all." Nokoru assured his young friend. "I was just about to start a project."  
"Kaicho.." Suoh's tone was warning.  
"But Suoh." Nokoru decided to play on his friends over sense of protocol. "I didn't know we we're getting new students. And I know you didn't know ether. So who are they?"  
"Okay, I will look, YOU will do you're work." Suoh stated, by the sound of his voice his mind was made up.  
"Okay." Nokoru gave in, for now.  
---------------------------  
That evening in the cafeteria, Duo told the group of their dinner invitation. The team of pilots looked at each other. The dinner invitation was unexpected at best. "Perhaps we should turn down the invitation." Trowa suggested.   
Dou shook his head. "Not if we don't want to blow our cover big time."  
"That's right." Quatre chimed in; "Almost every single girl here knows already and tell us how envious they are. Nokoru has taken them all to dinner at some point and they all want to go again." Trowa nodded there really was no arguing the point after all.  
"Do you know were?" Wufei asked. The two skirted pilots shook their heads.  
Just then, the young man Trowa remembered from the hallway came up to their table smiling sweetly carrying a box.  
"Hello again." the Heavy arms pilot said.   
"Hello," the youth beamed, "I'm sorry, but I didn't introduce my self earlier. I am Akira Ijyuin High School class treasurer." He bowed careful of the box. "Kaicho wanted me to give this to you and you're friends." Akira put an envelope on the table. "And I thought you might like a welcoming present." He put down the box and lifted the lid. It was a beautiful strawberry short cake. Trowa could practically hear Duo droll. "I'm Sorry I can't stay." He bowed "I hope you enjoy you're time here."  
"Thank you," Quatre said, "That was most thoughtful."   
The treasurer blushed, "I will see you around campus," He then turned and left.  
Heero opened the envelope and his eyebrows raised a fraction. He turned the small invitation around.   
//I apologize for not setting a place and time my dear friends. The Café Sunrise at 6' clock. Have a pleasant day, Nokoru//  
Trowa knew that cafe, it was one of the most expensive 4 possibly 5 star restaurants off Earth. "But that fits with the data." he said to hide his own suprise, "He never dose anything halfway."  
----------------------  
Nokoru looked over at Suoh again. "Yes?" the blue haired boy asked without even looking up. Nokoru just needed his life long guard to be distracted for an instant and bam no more paperwork.   
"Have you found anything on them?" Suoh nodded and picked up a ream of printed paper.  
"They were transferred by special invitation from the Winner foundation. They were interviewed by Susan White and the too ladies have a deadly allergy to chlorine."  
"That's horrible." Kaichio exclaimed, "I hope they don't like to swim."   
Suoh continued. "Each of their families checks out. The Natsu twins are out standing colony citizens, the Story family are generations old friends of the Bartons. As you know the Chang family is highly respected among most colonies. The only things wrong are a few over looked pieces of information. My guess, the reason we were not informed was another such over sight."  
Nokoru shook his head, "I know Mrs. White she is as meticulous as you some times. This bares further investigation." He pulled out a fan that had //Curious// printed in kanji.  
--------------------  
Wufei looked at his room change form. There was some kind of problem and he had not been assigned a room. Quatre roomed with Duo in the girls' dorm, Heero roomed with Trowa, but some how the room he had been assigned already had two inhabitants. Now he was roomed with some one named Suoh Takamura in one of the newer residential halls. For some reason he knew that name. Hesitantly he knocked on the door that was soon to be his.  
-----------------  
Suoh relaxed as best he could. He had spent two hours tracing down his wayward charge, only to discover Kaicho had arranged a little suprise to help him lighten up. He hadn't had a roommate for 4 years. (Oh well) he thought, (Since it is one of the new students I might learn a few things.) A knock brought him out of his thoughts. Straitening his uniform he opened the door.   
"Hello?" He said simply. The young man was a hair shorter than he was and had the look of a warrior.  
"I am Chang Wufei." He said bowing slightly, "I have been assigned as your roommate."  
Suoh bowed in return steeping aside to let Wufei in. "I am Suoh Takamura, come in please, after all this is your room too."  
--------------  
Wufei had to resist dropping into a defensive stance when his senses screamed warrior. The blue haired man gauged him with golden eyes. "May I help you with that?" Suoh asked indicating the large briefcase he held apart form his duffel bag.   
"No thank you." As the Chinese pilot stepped in he noticed the large front room held a kitchenette and bar the left and three doors to the right.   
Following his gaze Suoh said, "The first door is my room the second is a western style bathroom and the third is you're room." The front room held two overstuffed love seats a long red oak coffee table and an entertainment center. The plush deep blue carpet matched the deep thoughtful hues of the room.   
(This did not look like warrior's room.) "A friend insisted on decorating it." Suoh explained as if reading his mind. "Once you are done would you mind having tea with me?"   
"Very well." Wufei said, it would help him get to know his roommate after all. His room was in simple earth tones with an oak desk and dresser, the bed too appeared to be as over stuffed as the love seats in the front room. (Very strange) he couldn't help but think.  
----------------------  
Suoh poured the two cups as he waited. (He is definitely a worrior. Then why is he here?) Suoh couldn't help but feel paranoid, too many people were out to get Nokoru, and he would not let that happen. (What of his friends? The two girls are extremely athletic despite lack of PE points in their files.) The whole group seemed highly unlikely. Finally Wufei emerged, "I hope you don't mind milk tea, I have need to relax." Suoh explained as the other boy sat. "If you don't like you're furnishings I can arrange for knew ones."   
"No they're fine." Wufei answered taking a sip of tea.   
"I know they aren't in a warrior's taste." Suoh said broaching the subject. Wufei's chocolate brown eyes widened. "Why are you here?"   
---------------------  
Wufei looked at Suoh and realized with startling clarity who the Takamura clan was. "For one of two reasons." The Chinese pilot said carefully. "But both are for justice."  
The golden eyes of the ninja narrowed. "Justice is in the eye of the beholder." Suoh said in a controlled voice.   
Wufei felt his anger rise but restrained it. "Saving millions of lives is always just."   
Suoh nodded.   
---------------------  
(So Chang Wufei is a justice fighter.) Suoh pondered; (He is dangerous, but not to me.)  
----------  
Trowa looked to his roommate. The second day had gone rather well, and it was an hour until the dinner engagement. "Are you sure about this?" He knew for a fact now that Nokoru was almost a psychic when it came to women, so it would be best to keep the two pretenders as fall from him as possible.  
"Hn." Was the only response, not that he needed one. They both knew that it would blow their cover. So resigned with whatever fate had in mind he tried in vane to relax.  
------------  
"Duo, how do you manage this every day?" Quatre asked in wonder. He had tried to zip up his dress twice, but he kept getting his hair caught up in it, and his arms were tired from brushing. Duo laughed as he took the golden mass of waves and twisted it up in a bun.   
"Hold it there." The braided pilot said putting one of Quatre's small hands on the silken mass. Soon the dress was zipped.   
"How do I look?" the Sandrock pilot asked spinning slowly.  
Dou couldn't help but laugh again. "Like a heart breaker, Kim."   
Quatre laughed. "Thank you Amber. So how much do you think they'll know tomorrow."  
"Probably every thing Nokoru orders to how many seconds he looks at us." With this assignment the two boys had discovered something similar to a secret network among girls. They seamed to know almost everything.   
-------------- 


	2. Dinner Conversation

Sorry I haven't writen in a while I was forced buy road block to put this on the back burner.  
  
I really hope to get back into the groove, or what ever.  
  
Thank you to Jared, WacheyP87, and Rina who reviewed.  
  
And sory Rina the strory isn't half as good without a little personal tention.   
  
This is a Gundam Wing Clamp Campus Detactives Crossover with shonanai. Oh and I don't own the cute boys I just use them temperarily.  
  
Note:  
  
Thoughts ….. ( )  
  
Definitions….. # #  
  
Speech…. standard.  
  
Writing….. // //  
  
Other voices…   
  
Chapter 2  
  
Nokoru checked his wallet again and sighed, 'only 35,000 dollars.' If his allowance hadn't been cut in half he would have been able to take them to a really good restaurant. This one was only very good. He had reserved the entire back room for them. And if he had timed the invitations right Suoh and Akira would arrive just after the Kim Natsu and her friend's had a chance to relax. The last thing he wanted to do was intimidated them with the entire high school council.   
  
Soon his guests arrived. Heero was the first through the door, the stern look reminded him of Suoh. A gasp announced Kim and Amber's arrival, and he was glad he had chosen this place with his limited budget. The entire wall behind him was a well-lit aquarium with a huge array of brightly colored fish. The entire room was in royal reds and golds. Huge curtains melded with tapestries accenting the plush carpet and huge round dinning table.  
  
As Kim stepped into full view Nokoru had to force himself to breath. Her sunshine waves were in small ribbon clips of pink and sky blue to keep it off her face. Her flowing sky blue gown cascaded form her hips. She looked like an angel, and he wondered again if he was worthy to even call her friend. Collecting himself quickly he stood and bowed. "Thank you for coming. Please have a seat." As the five quietly sat he felt more than saw their unease. "Is anything wrong?" He asked concerned.   
  
"Well." Amber spoke up first, "We've been hearing the other girls talk..." She trailed off. He had to restrain himself from laughing, he knew every single roomer about himself. The favorite that happened every time a girl showed up was if Nokoru would take her as a girlfriend.   
  
"Which particular roomer is it," He asked with barely suppressed mirth, at the silence he said, "Don't worry about offending me. I assure you I have heard them all, from 'I am an alien' to 'I view women as prizes.' Come please tell me which it is."  
  
"The prize one." Trowa said. Nokoru briefly wondered if he should be bothered by the stern males in the group, but if two charming young women like Kim and Amber befriended them then they must be good people.  
  
"Let me assure you all, that roomers are roomers and have little to no basis in fact."  
  
"Is it true you're physic?" Kim asked suddenly. Nokoru smiled charmingly.  
  
"No I'm afraid not."  
  
"But aren't you?" The new voice made everyone jump, no one had noticed Akira come in.  
  
"Akira, please," Nokoru said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't scare me like that."  
  
"I'm sorry," the dark haired detective said bowing his head. "But aren't you physic?'  
  
Nokoru shook his head, "No I'm not."  
  
"But what about the time when you found Miss Iomin in that avalanche, or Miss Makano after she had ejected from the shuttle and fainted." Akira pointed out.  
  
"I don't really know, but I doubt I'm physic." Nokoru tried to object.  
  
"You are." came another voice and Suoh melted out of the shadows of on the wall. "How else do you explain the time you knew that a boat capsized with Miss Hitoshi across the entire satellite in time the call to get her help?"  
  
Heero watch with mild curiosity as their host was confronted by his own friends. "But I'm not physic." The blond persisted.  
  
"Only when it comes to women." Suoh said siting down.   
  
"I know why don't you read my mind." Duo said bouncing with enthusiasm.  
  
'Duo,' his thoughts hissed, 'If you blow our cover I will personally kill you right here.'  
  
Duo felt the unspoken threat and clamed up, but it was too late Nokoru's sapphire eye's were already on him. "I mean." he stammered, "It would prove it, right?" his voice came out a squeak.  
  
"I will do nothing that would make you uncomfortable, Miss Story." he reassured him with a smile.   
  
"I'm just kind of curious." Duo explained lamely. The truth was he was hell'a curious.  
  
"I don't really read minds." he insisted, "I just...." Nokoru paused thoughtfully then shrugged. "I honestly don't know."   
  
Duo thought desperately for a way to steer the conversation, and spotted the menu. Snatching in up he said, "I know why don't you try to see what I will order."  
  
After hiding his face, and putting his eyes back in at the prices, Nokoru said, "Don't worry about the cost, this is all my treat."   
  
'Maybe he can read minds.' Duo wondered briefly looking for something good. Then he saw it. Placing the menu down he looked up confidently. "Ready," Nokoru's knowing smile disturbed him slightly.  
  
"The English style beef tips, with seasoned potatoes, and German chocolate cake."  
  
Duo nearly fainted, it had almost been word for word what he had been thinking.  
  
Trowa lifted on eyebrow as Duo paled, "So he's right." He said to no one in particular. "And, if you are not physic how did you it?"  
  
Suoh wondered how his friend was going to prove he wasn't physic after this. At Trowa's question Kaichio laughed, "It is simple." The blond boy stood and went over to a now pale Amber. "If I may," he said holding out his hand.   
  
She took it shyly, "Sure." her voice was a whisper. Nokoru lead her to where they could all see them clearly.  
  
"It was simple deduction. I, as you may have guessed, have dinned here often and know the menu. I could tell by the way you stretch your vowels, Miss Story, that you are an American or from a European colony. Your dress." He motioned for emphasis at high neck black silk that hugged her form, it was toped with a black shall, and the collar had a white tab like a priest, "Is simple and elegant reminiscent of American design. And since you were nervous you would stay with American food. You figure suggests you are very active so something meaty would suit your tastes. Like most ladies of you age you would probably steer towards something with little fat. Hence the English Style beef tips." he paused. And at a nod from everyone he continued. "For the potatoes, they are a traditional side, but considering your friends and your out going personality, they would only be good if they were spicy. And as for the desert, again most American girls would almost go out of their way for chocolate. While the Mouse here is very good, the coconut and nutty flavor of a German chocolate cake is a tad more rebellious." He looked around again and Suoh nearly laughed. It was simple.  
  
Nokoru lead Amber back to her seat and asked, "Any further questions?"   
  
Amber then burst out laughing. As he sat she said, "For a minute I thought you were physic."   
  
"No," he reassured her with a smile, "just observant." To his relief Akira then started polite dinner conversation about the group's first day of school. He notice that everyone was more relaxed, with the exception of Kim who seemed to be watching him out of the corner of her eye. It wasn't the subtle attention that he noticed, after all he got that every day. It was the look in her eyes, and for the life of him he couldn't figure it out.  
  
Wufei watched silently only talking when someone spoke to him. He didn't know who Suoh was protecting, but it had to be one of the two boys he sat beside. And by the way Akira and Suoh flanked Nokoru, it was most likely him. Silently he prayed Nokoru was as innocent as Quatre said, he dreaded the very thought of going up against a Takamura.  
  
Quatre was confused, calculated, and panicky all at once. The space mind had told him that he was deceiving no one, but their host didn't treat them any different. So who was he trying to deceive and not deceiving.  
  
~~ TBC ~~~  
  
Oh and I'm making the chapters shorter so there is less wait time. ^-^ 


	3. Roomers

This is a Gundam Wing Clamp Campus Detactives Crossover with shonanai. Oh and I don't own the cute boys I just use them temperarily.  
  
Note:  
  
Thoughts .. ( )  
  
Definitions.. # #  
  
Speech. standard.  
  
Writing.. // //  
  
Other voices   
  
For The Sake Of Higher Education.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The dinner was ordered and eaten with little notice past the conversation. Trowa watched Quatre carefully, something was stirring inside the Heavy arms pilot whenever he saw his fellow pilot glance at Nokoru, and it appeared to be happening a lot. 'Maybe he's just worried about Nokoru seeing through him.' Suddenly he heard a voice say,   
  
You're just jealous he's not looking at you.  
  
'WHAT?'  
  
You're jealous.  
  
'Who are you and why would I be jealous? He's just my friend.'  
  
I am you stupid. And you want him as more than just a friend.  
  
'Now I know you're foolish ,I do not want that.' Then Quatre looked at him and smiled like the sun.   
  
Sure right. the voice dripped with sarcasm.  
  
'Get lost.' He shoved the voice aside in time to hear Akira ask, "Do you enjoy gymnastics?"   
  
~~~~  
  
Nokoru watched happily as the conversation twisted to hobbies. "I do a little bit of cooking my self." Akira confessed at Duo's prompt.  
  
Nokoru laughed, "Akira that's like saying I go to a party every once in a while." Akira blushed. "Honestly," Nokoru said facing his guests. "Akira is a fantastic cook."  
  
"How about you Ms. Story." Akira said trying to steer the conversation. "What do you like to do?"  
  
"Well Kim and I enjoy swimming, any chance we get," she said sipping he soda.  
  
'They like to swim?' Nokoru thought, 'But their files say they are allergic to chlorine.' Slowly a plan took form.  
  
~~~~  
  
Duo realized his mistake as soon as he had made it. He was about to say something else, but Quatre beat him to it. "Because of our allergies we get little opportunity, so we're not very good." The blond pilot looked at his watch. Suoh seamed to read the mood.  
  
"We should probably go home. I know Akira and I have early classes. And I am sure some of you do as well."  
  
Nokoru quickly arranged for prepaid taxis home for every one.  
  
~~ The next morning ~~  
  
Quatre brushed his hair as idea accrued to him. "Duo?" The braided pilot looked up from searching for his 'bra' "What do you think about me taking cooking classes?"   
  
"Why would you do that? You have all those guys that do everything for you." Duo said returning to his search.  
  
"But when I'm on a mission what am I supposes to do? I feel bad making Trowa and Heero cook all the time. Don't you?" Violet eyes looked up sparkling with mischief.  
  
"Soooo." Duo cooed, "Do you want to do it for any particular person?" Quatre cursed his fair complexion as he blushed. Then Duo spared him his response, "Why not, sounds like fun, I'll even go with you."  
  
~~ During after noon classes ~~  
  
Akira looked at the collage level students that he taught, and noticed a tall dark skinned student that showed a lot of promises. Tada Ikeda had wild blue hair, top of his class, and always happy. But right now he looked positively grieving.   
  
"Mr. Ikeda," He called his student. Said student did all but literally drag himself over. "Are you okay?"   
  
"Yea," his voice was empty, "I just got some bad news from home, and a little trouble sleeping."  
  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"No, no thanks. I'm fine just a bit tired."  
  
"Well you're health is more important than crab balls. Go home and get some rest."  
  
  
  
"But?"  
  
"Go," Akira all but ordered, he had seen Tada all but kill himself in the effort to be at class. "You can always make it up later." Nodding the blue haired youth left, Akira then promised himself he would help the young man. Just then head of chestnut hair peeked in. As he checked to make sure all the groups were busy he went to the door.   
  
"Hi Mr. Ijyuin." Amber chimed.  
  
He felt his cheeks flush, "Please call me Akira, you are my upper classmen Ms. Story."  
  
She smiled, "Only as long as you call me Amber. Miss makes me feel old."   
  
Akira laughed at the thought of a spunky old woman with a long gray braid coiling behind her, "Okay, so how can I help you?"   
  
Then Kim, who had been standing behind her friend the whole time, spoke up, "We want to take cooking classes."  
  
"That's great, but why tell me?"  
  
"Because all the classes are full," Kim said looking down as her hands, "And I only know how to heat soup."   
  
"At least they let you in the kitchen," Amber grumbled.   
  
Akira then saw it, they wanted to cook for someone. Well he would love to help, "Sure, I can teach you. I'll try to meet you for lunch but if not call me later."  
  
He handed them each his card, "I'm kind of in the middle of class." They both nodded thanks as he went back to his class.   
  
~~ Later when the pilot actually went to class ~~  
  
"Are you sure?" Dou asked the black haired girl next to him in math class.   
  
"Yea, I've heard it myself in the basement. Like people arguing, but only during the day."  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," he reassured her. Sitting back looking at the teacher he relaxed, they finally had a lead.   
  
When Duo and Quatre meet the others for lunch they didn't get to talk much since Akira showed up shortly after. Duo and Quatre hustled him away from the others, and private classes were arranged for Saturday afternoons, and he left for council duties.   
  
~~~~  
  
Heero watched with some amusement as the two returned. "Nice boyfriend." He said in his most monotone voice.   
  
But instead of a blush, a smirk spread on Duo's face. "Yea," he sighed looking like a dreamy schoolgirl, "Hundreds want him, but I have him. Buuuuut," He cooed siting in Heero's lap, Duo then put his arms around Heero's neck, "I could be convinced to give him up." Heero felt his cheeks flush, and tried to push the other pilot off, but Duo's hold was too strong.  
  
"Just don't let it interfere with the mission." The Wing pilot ground out.  
  
Duo sighed, "Sure,"   
  
The rest of lunch wasn't quite as eventful except there were other noises being reported by the boys in the gym locker room. That night they would investigate. Duo and Quatre in the dorms, Trowa and Heero in the gym, Wufei was left out because his roommate might miss him.  
  
~~ That Night ~~  
  
Quatre looked down into the basement of the girl's dorm, all was quiet, after all it was 9 o'clock at night. He had to do this alone.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Earlier  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Amber! Where are you headed? We have a test in the morning." The two pilots stopped, but Quatre was around the hall corner.  
  
"Gods." Duo whispered, "Here, you go I'll follow you as soon as I ditch her." He pressed a knife in the Arabian's hands and turned. "Hi, Diana."  
  
~~~~  
  
Done  
  
~~~~~  
  
He had to do this. Slipping the knife under his belt he slowly made his way down.  
  
~~ In the gym ~~  
  
Trowa preformed a last flip on the parallel bars, as the last person left him and Heero alone in the gym. The two pilots then began their search of the locker rooms.  
  
~~ Girls' Dorm Basement ~~  
  
Quatre reached the bottom of the long flight of stairs when something grabbed him. "You're that sick pilot's girl aren't you? There's no mistaking that braid I saw on the news awhile back," Quatre was tossed on the floor hard enough for him to see stars. "That sick'o crossdressen then bringing his dame with him? I'll teach him not to take his girl around with him." A large hand grabbed a fistful of blond hair, greasy mustached lips covered his own.  
  
~~ In a four-poster bed nearly a mile away ~~   
  
Nokoru stirred in his sleep, some thing was wrong. He sat up fully awake, there was no time to call Suoh or Akira. Kim needed help now. In an instant he was gone.  
  
~~ In the older male dorms ~~  
  
Wufei was awake in the spacious front room studying for his test when the door to Suoh's room flew open. The blue haired ninja was a blur out the door. In fascination he followed.  
  
~~ TBC ~~~  
  
Oh and I'm making the chapters shorter so there is less wait time. ^-^ 


	4. The Rescue

This is a Gundam Wing Clamp Campus Detactives Crossover with shonanai. Oh and I don't own the cute boys I just use them temperarily.  
  
Note:  
  
Thoughts .. ( )  
  
Definitions.. # #  
  
Speech. standard.  
  
Writing.. // //  
  
Other voices   
  
For The Sake Of Higher Education.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Quatre slammed his elbow back into the man's gut. The man grunted loosening his hold, letting the pilot squirm free, he ran for the stairs, "DUO!!.." His panicked shout was cut short as his foot was grabbed. The blond topped forward hitting his head on the railing. Desperately he grabbed the knife from his belt, and stabbed his attacker in the gut. The man pulled back tarring the blade up and back in the young pilot's steel grip.  
  
----------  
  
Nokoru dashed down the girls' dorm steps knowing the source of the desperate cry. There he saw Kim dazed and covered with blood. The attacker was motionless at her knees. The young detective was caught in dazed horror until the crimson blade fell from nerveless fingers to clatter on the floor. "Kim, are you okay?" He rushed to her. She looked up with tear filled eyes.  
  
"Oh Nokoru," she cried, as he gathered her in his arms, "I didn't want to. He, he..." she trailed of crying.  
  
~~ Just a few floors up ~~  
  
Duo had just gotten away and was running to the main stairs again, "Damn Diana," she liked to talk far too much.   
  
Suddenly he was bowled over by a blue blur. "Amber?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
"What?" was all Duo could say before his wrist was grabbed and he was dragged down the stairs by Wufei.  
  
"Kaichio." Suoh called looking for his friend, he didn't feel the danger to his charge. He paused at the sight before him. "Kaichio?"  
  
"It's okay, Suoh. Call the police, and an ambulance."  
  
"Kim," Amber and Wufei came down, "Oh God Kim are you alright?" Kim's sobs lessened, and she nodded.  
  
Suoh pulled out his cell phone and made arrangements.  
  
Quatre was in shock when the paramedics showed up. They were strangers and he didn't let go of Nokoru until the class president and the two pilots vowed to stay within easy reach.  
  
~~ Back at the gym ~~  
  
Heero patted the inside of a locker and a strange echo resounded. Motioning Trowa over he found a trigger and slipped inside. They looked down a winding hall. As Heero took a step his communicator vibrated. It was on massage mode and read. 'EMERGENCY NOKORU'S' the frequency was secret so the boy's turned and ran, carefully removing traces that they were there.  
  
~~ In one of the halls of Nokoru's home~~  
  
Nokoru was furious. He looked at the painted fan that read 'Justice' in kanji. It was bad enough that some one was attacked on HIS campus, but it was also a girl, and Kim. Heads would roll, several. He had arranged for Kim and all her friends to stay in the west wing of his house that was covered with security hand picked by Suoh. Kim would be safe.   
  
He was proud to here that the entire campus was outraged, Kim and Amber were loved by everyone. All ready three dozen boques and balloons had arrived and were being checked. Now that he was through apologizing to his father's guests that he had relocated on such short notice, he could return to Kim.   
  
~~ In Quatre's new room ~~  
  
Duo sighed, Quatre was finally asleep. He leaned back in an over stuffed chair tired and guilt ridden. In the dimly lit room he looked over into the dark eyes of Wufei as the Chinese pilot merely looked back at him. After a few moments Duo said, "What is there something on my face?" and rubbed his cheeks.  
  
"Get some sleep," Wufei said, "I'll watch him."  
  
Dou shook his head he wanted to be there when the blond woke up, "Did you get ahold of then?"   
  
The Chinese pilot nodded, "They should be on their way."  
  
~~ At another part of Nokoru's home ~~  
  
Heero and Trowa encountered an insane amount of resistance when they arrived at Nokoru's mansion.   
  
One minute after the alert and Heero was being interrogated by a guy who watched too much TV. "Come on Spill it. You're not Heero Nausu, you're an assassin ADDMIT IT!!!"  
  
Suddenly the door to the small room opened.  
  
"Mr. Kenada, that will be quite enough," Came a familiar voice. Suoh stepped in with Trowa at his heals, "He is Mr. Nausu, and he has clearance, or…" He gave the man a cold look with challenge in his golden eyes, " do you question me."  
  
"N-n-n-no of chores not," The interrogator stuttered and backed away.  
  
"My apologies," Suoh said bringing his attention to Heero, "He was hired by Kaichio's father. Not a very competent man, but adequate."  
  
As he led them down the hall he said, " I can guess why you're here, but before all else. Do you have any questions?"  
  
"What happened?" Heero asked. It was his job to protect his people, and he anger had passed the urge to kill when he stepped onto the grounds.  
  
"That has yet to be fully determined," Suoh said, "But from as much as we know, Kim Natsu and Amber Story were on the first floor at 8:51 p.m. At that point Diana LandHo diverted Ms. Story to the 8th floor. Ms. Natsu continued to the basement at 8:53 p.m."   
  
Heero looked at Trowa, and saw that he wouldn't need to punish Duo for his laps of duty.   
  
"Ms. Natsu was assaulted at 8:59 p.m., and fought the attacker with a 12 inch cerated blade. The attacker, one Morose Evens, was fatally wounded, and died on the seen. At 9:01 Kaichio and I arrived."  
  
"How's Kim," Trowa asked.  
  
"She is in shock, with a mild concussion and a slight cut on her forehead," Suoh said with such professionalism Heero wondered if that had been part of his ninja training.   
  
"I thought this satilight had perfect security," Trowa said acidly.   
  
Suoh wasn't fazed, "No security is fully perfect and I am looking into the matter. Kaichio has arranged for you and you're friends to stay here until we find all responsible. A student should be safe at home after all."   
  
"We're going to be guarded by clowns?" Trowa said obviously annoyed.   
  
Suoh stopped and looked at them levelly, "You're guards are hand picked by me. They are the ones you don't see." He then continued down the hall.  
  
~~ Back to Quatre's room ~~  
  
Wufei watched Quatre toss in his sleep after finally convincing the other skirted pilot to rest on the next room. The blond pilot was obviously having a nightmare. He briefly debated on waking the traumatized pilot when a soft knock came from the door.   
  
Wufei opened it to reveal Nokoru, "How is she?" the chairman asked in a whisper.  
  
"Finally asleep," the Chinese pilot replied.  
  
A panicked gasp brought both boys' attention around. Quatre sat up clinging to his blanket for dear life. "Ms. Natsu are you okay?" Nokoru asked from behind Wufei. Quatre nodded as he pulled his knees up to his chest.  
  
"No formalities please?" He forced a halfhearted smile, "just call me Kim. We are imposing of you after all."  
  
~~ TBC ~~~ 


	5. The Calm After the Storm

This is a Gundam Wing Clamp Campus Detactives Crossover with shonanai. Oh and I don't own the cute boys I just use them temperarily.  
  
Everyone should thank Satanira and Alfeegi for they helped me out of my rut. And I'm sorry about how long this is taking, my computer crashed taking a large chunk of the story with it. I'm writing it from memory and smoothing out a few things I did poorly.  
  
Hope you like it.  
  
Oh and since I'm doing it over I decided to ask for a vote for couples here are the choices. You have until chapter 7 to decide. And you can vote on multiple pairs, overlaping will result in threesomes.  
  
Suoh and Nokoru  
  
Suoh and Akira  
  
Suoh and Wufei  
  
Trowa and Quatre  
  
Trowa and Heero  
  
Trowa and Akira  
  
Nokoru and Quatre  
  
Nokoru and Duo  
  
Duo and Heero  
  
Duo and Wufei  
  
Heero and Wufei  
  
Quatre and Akira  
  
Or None and everyone can be friends  
  
Note:  
  
Thoughts .. ( )  
  
Definitions.. # #  
  
Speech. standard.  
  
Writing.. // //  
  
Other voices   
  
For The Sake Of Higher Education.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Nokoru assessed the situation quickly in the dim light. Using all his charm he smiled sweetly, "Only if you call me Nokoru."   
  
Kim smiled a little easier, "Sure, Wufei let him in please."   
  
The darker skinned young man looked reluctant but steeped aside. Kim's smile faded as her blue eyes turned inward, remembering ether the dream or the incident that very well could have caused it.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" He coaxed gently, "It might help."   
  
She looked at him, and for a minute he was afraid she would say no.  
  
"I just never," she stopped as her eyes began to tear up, "and he started to touch me. I just wanted to scare him." She scrubbed her eyes with her sleeve took a deep breath a determined blue gaze met his own, "I know I'm going to be arrested so you can just bring the police in."  
  
Now Nokoru saw into her with startling clarity. She took responsibility for her attacker's death. She was foolish and noble all in one tiny beautiful package. He resisted the urge to hug her and settled for sitting on a chair by the bed, and taking one of her milky hands, "You were not at fault Kim. The attack on you was deliberate."  
  
"Deliberate?" Wufei echoed in shock.  
  
"Yes, as part of our security we have complete surveillance in every public area. Including the halls, and basements of the dormitories. The monitors are watched around the clock. Yet the alarm didn't go off until Suoh called security. Don't you find that a bit odd?" He asked seriously.  
  
Quatre blinked at the sudden serious tone in the Kaichio's soft voice. "Don't worry," Nokoru's voice returned to silken reassurance, "You have the word of the CLAMP Campus Detectives, that we will do everything in our power to make sure this never happens again."   
  
Quatre looked deep into those sapphire eyes with his own. The blond chairman knew nothing about their lives and the blond pilot smiled sadly. Detectives or no the promise was baseless, but it was nice to know that chivalry wasn't dead.  
  
The Arabian then remembered an important bit of information, "It was taped?" he asked horrified. He didn't want anyone to see what had happened plus that man had said a few incriminating things.  
  
"I know how you must feel," the detective soothed gently rubbing the back of Quatre's hand, "but to find out what is going on here it must be investigated. The only ones that will see it will be those directly involved with the case."  
  
Quatre nodded numbly and another knock came from the hall door. Wufei, who had not left the vicinity of the door, opened it revealing a tall woman of about 30 with long caramel hair to her waist carrying a tray covered with a cloth.   
  
Nokoru spared her the need to introduce her self, "Miss. Carmolita on time as always. Kim, Master Wufei, Miss. Carmolita is one of my personal attendants. She will see to you and your friends' every need during your stay here. So please don't run her ragged," he said with a smile and a wink. Then continued as the maid came into the room, "I had asked her to bring some soup and tea."  
  
She set the tray on the nightstand obviously having a little trouble with the dim light. She smiled her form fitted baby blue dress seamed to flow around her to the ankles. "It is rather dark in here. Mind it I turn on a lamp? We don't want you to burn yourself," her voice came soft and smooth, but not calming to Quatre's mind.  
  
"I would rather not," the Sandrock pilot said hugging his knees closer to his chest with his free hand and griping Kaichio more securely with the other.  
  
"Well I guess as long as we're careful. I hope chicken noodle is okay," the woman's smile didn't falter, "My mother always said it can help with anything from the sniffles to heart brake."  
  
"Maybe later," Quatre said letting his forehead rest on his knees, "I don't think I could even hold down water right now."  
  
"Just some milk tea then Kim," the blond detective pressed, "you need something in your system. Your health may only deteriorate if you don't." The other blond looked at him with such sincerity that he nearly gave in.  
  
"But," he tried to object again when Duo's voice interrupted him.  
  
"You know their right," Everyone turned to see the braided pilot standing on the doorway to an adjoining sitting room. His uniform was obviously mussed from sleeping in it. Probably on one of the over stuffed sofas.   
  
"Alright I try, but I can't promise anything," and upon caving in his hands were carefully curled around a warm cup. As it traveled to his lips the blond pilot was aware that he was the focal point of at least four pairs of eyes. At first sip he remembered how he hadn't had milk tea since he was small. With a sigh he let his memories pull him back to simpler times and sipped a bit more.  
  
~~ TBC ~~~ 


	6. Stories And Circumstances

This is a Gundam Wing Clamp Campus Detactives Crossover with shonanai. Oh and I don't own the cute boys I just use them temperarily.  
  
Everyone should thank Satanira and Alfeegi for they helped me out of my rut. And I'm sorry about how long this is taking, my computer crashed taking a large chunk of the story with it. I'm writing it from memory and smoothing out a few things I did poorly.  
  
Hope you like it.  
  
Oh and since I'm doing it over I decided to ask for a vote for couples here are the choices. You have until chapter 7 to decide. And you can vote on multiple pairs, overlaping will result in threesomes.  
  
Suoh and Nokoru  
  
Suoh and Akira  
  
Suoh and Wufei  
  
Trowa and Quatre  
  
Trowa and Heero  
  
Trowa and Akira  
  
Nokoru and Quatre  
  
Nokoru and Duo  
  
Duo and Heero  
  
Duo and Wufei  
  
Heero and Wufei  
  
Quatre and Akira  
  
Or None and everyone can be friends  
  
Note:  
  
Thoughts .. ( )  
  
Definitions.. # #  
  
Speech. standard.  
  
Writing.. // //  
  
Other voices   
  
For The Sake Of Higher Education.  
  
Chapter 6   
  
Trowa was close to showing how angry he really was. Suoh was treating this with professional calm but that didn't get the Heavyarms pilot any closer to finding out Quatre's actual condition. And they had received the emergency message over an hour ago.  
  
Currently their blue haired guide was knocking politely on a door and the normally stoic pilot was nearly taping his foot in impatience. The door opened to the solemn face of the Chinese pilot and a room lit only by a faded lamp in the far corner of the room.   
  
Wufei didn't say a thing and opened the door wider for the trio. Trowa's eyes sought and found the one blond figure that captured all his concern. Cuddled up to the headboard sipping at a mug the faded light served to hide discolorations and the extent of bandaging. All his emerald eyes could make distinguish was a light wrap around the upper part of the blond pilot's head.   
  
Heero speaking first saved Trowa from using the first name that came to his mind, "Kim are you okay?"  
  
Quatre looked up at them full of sadness and self-loathing, but he nodded.   
  
"Has she been able to talk yet Kaichio," Suoh asked seaming to disregard their presence altogether.  
  
The blond detective shook his head and smiled reassuringly at Quatre, "I can not begin to know how hard this is for you Kim, but I do know that we need your help to stop this from happing again. Can you please tell us?"   
  
Trowa narrowed his eyes at the familiarity the detective was showing but did not let his anger reach his words, "I'm sorry Mr. Imonoyama but as you can see Kim has had quite an ordeal so this will have to wait at least until she can get some proper rest."  
  
"Surely the recordings of the event are enough for now," Wufei said, "Her testimony is hardly necessary at this point."  
  
"I'm afraid that is not the case," Suoh said, "the audio recordings have turned up mysteriously damaged. And the assailant might have said something that can be of assistance in finding the rest of his accomplices."   
  
  
  
Quatre said, "I can do it," before anyone could interrupt.   
  
"Are you sure?" Trowa asked. There where so many things that he and the other pilots needed to know that the detectives didn't.  
  
Quatre nodded and put the cup he held to the side and told a story without the holes were Trowa knew something happened. By the end of it though he was sitting with Quatre on his bed holding the blond pilot's hand.   
  
At the resolution to it Heero said, "Kim told us her story now will you let her rest?"  
  
"Of course," the Kaichio said looking near tears himself, "I'm so sorry Kim that we could not get there earlier. I have arranged for you and all your friends to stay here in the guest rooms where you can be properly guarded. The motive of the attack is still uncertain. I'm also sorry that you had to remember it so soon," he stood and smiled reassuringly at everyone, "I will leave you now to get settled and feel free to ask Miss. Carmolita if you require anything," he motioned to a rather elegant maid. He then went to the door and paused tuning back to the group of pilots, "Oh I almost forgot I also contacted your instructors and in formed them that you are all given excused absences until further notice and that homework and lecture notes are to be delivered here. So rest well."   
  
Once the door closed behind them Suoh waited until they were at the end of the hallway to speak, but his charge beat him to it.  
  
"I know she didn't tell me a few things," Nokoru said glancing back his life long maid just exiting, "And I know they will talk about it, but only use level 3 security please. I want them to trust us on their own."  
  
Suoh nodded not pleased, but there was little else the ninja could see as an option, "Very well. But may I suggest that we see what Ijyuin has discovered?"  
  
The blue-eyed detective only nodded as his elvin features set in concentration.   
  
~~ In the student counsel cambers ~~  
  
Akira Ijyuin ex-thief was frustrated. This particular problem had to do with the inconvenient placing of objects and people. The attacker of poor Miss Natsu had said quite a bit during the incident, but he was almost always facing directly away from the camera. The only clue so far that he had said anything was the look on the victim's face. And frankly that wasn't much to go on.  
  
The young treasurer had just started to search the third and last tape frame by frame when the secretary and chairman arrived.   
  
"How is she Kaichio? Was she able to help?" he asked hopefully. After his fruitless searching he needed some good news.  
  
Nokoru shook his head as he came up beside his sitting friend, "She will need time to heal like all victims of such hateful crimes. But she was of some help."  
  
"Mostly by what she did not say," the ninja added.  
  
"What?" Akira asked feeling more than a little lost.  
  
Suoh's gold eyes met Akira's silver, "She is not giving us the whole story," he explained.  
  
"She will when she is ready," Kaichio said confidently, then put a hand on Akira's shoulder, "now what have you been able to find?"  
  
The youngest of the group frowned slightly, "Not much I'm afraid." He told then briefly about the frustrating circumstances and ended with, "And I only have this last tape to search, but considering its placement and the seen. It doesn't look to good."   
  
Nokoru squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and hit play, "We will just have to have better luck with this one."  
  
~~ Back with the GW boys ~~  
  
Heero glared out the window a the rest of his team, minus Quatre, were pacing around the sitting room adjacent to the blond's room.  
  
The Sandrock pilot had finally fallen asleep after telling the full story of events. And thankfully most of the bandaging was over bruises or the Wing pilot would have had to do damage control. Even so Trowa glared whenever Duo came within his line of sight. They also had no time for internal squabbles.  
  
Apart from the passing not a sound pervaded, predictably Dou was the first to break the silence. After his fourth turn around the room he tossed himself down onto an overstuffed chair. "Okay I'll say it. Damn," he sighed, "I didn't think a screw up from that long ago would come back to haunt me now."  
  
"You should have cut off that ridiculous hair," Wufei said.  
  
Heero diverted the unnecessary argument, "Duo is not the only person who has long brown hair, natural or otherwise. Besides we have been in this school for over a week, why not act then? Or turn Amber Story in as a fake? Something else is going on here."  
  
"We all agree on that Heero," Trowa said, "The question is what can we do about it."  
  
The Wing pilot brought his eyes from the window, "I'm working on it."  
  
~~ TBC ~~~ 


	7. Arrangments

This is a Gundam Wing Clamp Campus Detactives Crossover with shonanai. Oh and I don't own the cute boys I just use them temperarily.  
  
Satanira and braidedidiot where the only voters I got so they are my favorites. If you don't like it you can leave.  
  
The results are:  
  
Suoh and Nokoru   
  
Trowa and Quatre 2  
  
Duo and Heero 2  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Suoh watched the flickering screen intently for the slightest clue. Kaichio was unable to watch the videos for he was too sensitive and Akira was off making a snack for the trio.  
  
Suddenly an extra movement caught his eye. The janitor had Kim pinned against a wall and had paused his assault. Obviously the man was saying something, but a large free standing folding table was in the way of the camera.  
  
He rewound the image a little, there it was again, something was being reflected by a polished fire extinguisher on the opposite side of the pair.   
  
The ninja focused and sharpened the image Akira came in setting a cup and saucer on the desk. The younger man glanced at the monitor and asked excitedly, "Did you find something Takamura-sempi?"  
  
"Possibly," the older said carefully.  
  
"Really?" the blond said having heard from across the room.  
  
"I'll need a minute," Suoh said trying not to get his hopes up for nothing.  
  
As the image sharpened Suoh saw that it had indeed reflected the janitor's face. It was blurred and elongated, but he could almost read the man's slips.  
  
He rewound it again, "Ijyuin?" he asked his gaze flickering briefly from the screen, "I can't quite make this out. Can you?"  
  
The younger teen had quite a gift for reading lips, so Suoh moved aside for him.   
  
Sliver eyes narrowed in concentration as Akira re-watched the enhanced panel a few times. With a frown he stopped the image and sat.  
  
"What did he say?" Kaichio asked excited at the possible clue.  
  
The youngest detective put a finger to his chin in thought, "I'm afraid I could only understand two words, but they don't make sense, not really."  
  
"Well?" the blond nearly demanded hoping.  
  
"Braid and gundum, "Akira said, "But I can't imagine any of those 5 actually being terrorists," he trailed off starting to worry.  
  
Suoh put a hand on seated boy's shoulder, "Anyone can be an enemy."  
  
"But," Kaichio interjected going to the windows behind his desk, "Circumstances are the only thing the separates a terrorist from a patriot. The Satellite Chairman has gone to great lengths to keep Clamp students safe from Earth Colony conflict. She told me once before it escalated off planet. If the military pushed, free thinkers will push back. The Gundum pilots were fighting for the independence everyone wants. They on the side of the colonies and OZ with the major Earth alliances."  
  
"But then why are they attacking the colonies?" Akira asked nervously.  
  
"Let me guess," Suoh said with a sigh of disgust, "It became politely inconvenient for the powers that be."  
  
The blond just nodded.  
  
"That's terrible," the youngest detective said, "what about their families?"  
  
"I don't know," Nokoru said looking back at his friends, "but they are students of this school. So we will do our utmost to help them. Suoh, Akira I hope I can count on you." The blond whipped out a white fan with the words 'School Unity'.  
  
"As always Kaichio," Suoh said.  
  
"Absolutely," Akira cheered.  
  
~~ In the Imonoyama home the next morning ~~  
  
Heero looked over the room arrangements one more time. Quatre and Duo had adjoining room right across the hall from Trowa and his own connecting rooms. He knew Trowa wasn't about to let Duo be Quatre's only protection at this point, but unnecessary questions would be asked otherwise. Wufei was deemed in a safe room living with the blue haired detective.  
  
Speaking of which according to Suoh, who had come around earlier, the grounds were already vary secure. And a special guardroom was organized to follow any and all of them in all public areas with the established camera system. Also for cases that something happened in a privet area they were given slim bracelets that when impacted twice in quick succession would set off every alarm in the area.  
  
  
  
The arrangements would be only slightly inconvenient when it came time to further their own investigation. So for now he merely took note.   
  
Duo then came bounding out of his room having his exuberance restored with Quatre's utmost forgiveness. As the braided pilot came to a twirling stop he winked a violet eye, "Hey, Heero, would you be my escort? I want to check out Wufei's place."  
  
The perfect soldier nodded, it had been agreed that the skirted pilots would be escorted to ensure their safety. Well it was an unspoken agreement really, plus he did have something he wanted to do.   
  
The walk to Wufei's dorm was filled with constant chatter on the part of Duo. Heero just let the other's words slide past him as he watched for anyone paying them undo attention. But almost everyone they passed gave them sympathetic looks or approached with words of sincerity. He hadn't thought the incident was spread so thickly.  
  
The messy haired pilot was nearly relieved as the emptiness in the halls of the executive dorms. As they came to a stop at Wufei's door Heero said, "I'll be back in 15 minutes. And make sure Wufei has everything for the study session tonight."   
  
"Yes, Sir," Duo gave a mock salute as Heero knocked on the door and turned away.  
  
Duo paused. Was that a smile breaking the face of the untouchable perfect soldier? Well it was only a tiny twitch in an upward direction at the corner of his mouth, but hell. The Deathsyth pilot smirked, one step closer to cracking that wall of stone.  
  
With that thought of triumph he wrapped on the as yet unresponsive door. As the lack of response continued Duo pulled out the keypad by the doorknob. The five had exchanged door codes to make emergency access easier. The lock gave a light click to witch he opened the door.  
  
Sticking in his head the place was dim with the curtains drawn, "Wufei?" he called, then a little louder, "Wufei?? Anyone?" He added the last part in case the roommate ninja didn't want to respond to someone else's name. It was silly really because he knew secretary had a full plate of meetings. Akira had let it spill over morning tea.  
  
No one was home. Duo stepped in carefully closing the door behind himself and locking it. He whistled, the place was pretty cool. As he came to the fount room he sighed. So what should he do to repay Wufei for making him wait and that pilot had the funniest expressions. But how to do it? What did he have to work with? Looking at himself then around a list came to his mind. Girls school uniform, braid, candles; a smirk grew. "Oh got to work fast," he said entering a side room.  
  
~~ TBC ~~~ 


	8. Pranks And Mysteries

This is a Gundam Wing Clamp Campus Detactives Crossover with shonanai. Oh and I don't own the cute boys I just use them temperarily.  
  
Yeah! New readers *dances*  
  
Okay some culture notes: Public same sex baths are frequent in Japan and can be a form of community bonding.   
  
Oh and I don't have a bata or time to reread these a dozen times so I appologize for gramer and spelling problems. And I am deciding to reword a few things to make the flow better in my head. If this gives you a problem we can come to a comperimize if you tell me specifically. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
~ Time: 1:40 PM~   
  
Suoh was angry with himself as he rushed down the hall to him room. He had left the blueprints for the 7th grade cultural festival in his room. His own delay, he was sure, would give Nokoru a chance to get out of the day's paper work. He had yet to resort to actual begging to get the work done but Kami was he close.  
  
As he opened the door to his room he paused smelling scented candles before seeing a few scattered around the dark front room. The ninja frowned curiously, Wufei would light a candle or two for his meditations in the evening. Well with recent circumstances the blue haired boy could not see the fault in needing a bit more balance to focus. As he came around the couth his face started to slowly turn red.  
  
Stretched comfortably on her back in the flickering candlelight was Amber Story. Long thin arms where curled and relaxed under her head which was tilted down slightly. The Black jacket of her uniform was unbuttoned neatly accented the white blouse. Here her long braid rested like a contented snake between her breasts ending where her blouse parted slightly exposing a triangle of firm pale skin just above the waistband of her skirt. Her farther leg was bent at the knee letting gravity push the skirt up her thigh as the other leg lay strait and relaxed.  
  
Just as Suoh found his voice Amber Story spoke.  
  
~ Time: 1:41 PM~  
  
Dou waited in anticipation when he heard the door open only seconds after he and laid in position. Naturally careful steps came around, he did his best not to smirk as he heard a shark intake of breath. He waited another moment for Wufei to gawk then slowly opened his eyes while saying in a seductive voice, "Welcome home dear Wufei."  
  
But the person standing there awestruck was not the Chinese pilot, so the Deathsyth pilot, terror of the battlefield made a decisive action.  
  
He screamed like a little girl.  
  
~ Time: 1:41 PM~  
  
Wufei was getting a little tired of playing student. He was just retuning form an impromptu appointment with his class counselor. Apparently they were concerned that the victim's friends could develop some paranoid, vengeance complex. The Chinese pilot snorted, being paranoid kept the gundum pilots alive, the need for revenge had become one of their driving factors. Non-combatants would never understand.  
  
As he turned into the hallway that held his room Wufei noticed the door of his room shutting with a soft click. His dark eyes narrowed, no one should be there now. The door didn't look forced. He pulled out the touch pad, it also appeared un-tampered. Well who ever this was was good.   
  
Suddenly a scream penetrated the wood before him. In an instant he had keyed in the code and dashed into the fount room. He froze in a defensive stance taking in the seen before him. Duo was against the end of the couch nearest himself clutching his jacket closed. Suoh was in a defensive stance as well.  
  
"What is going on?" he demanded.   
  
At his words Duo burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard tears were leaking from his eyes. The two martial artistes lowered their stances. Wufei sighed it would be a while before he could get an answer from the giggling maniac. So he turned to his roommate, "Would you care to explain?"  
  
Suoh was slightly red a bowed quickly, "I'm sorry for intruding, now if you'll excuse me." And in a flash he grabbed some thing from his room and left. Making note that the paper looked like blue prints Wufei put out the candles. And a thud behind him said Duo had rolled off the couch. This was going to take a while.  
  
It was fully 2 o'clock and all Wufei could make out of the bubbles of laughter were, "His face," and "he thinks." The Chinese pilot could guess who was the topic of the mirth, but not what Duo was here for or what happened. Just as Duo was leaning to stand again without collapsing in giggles there was a knock on the door.  
  
Wufei answered relieved to find Heero on the other side. Hearing the giggling the perfect soldier lifted an eyebrow. Wufei shrugged, "I retuned to find Suoh and Amber here and I haven't gotten a strait word since."  
  
"Drugs?" Heero asked.   
  
Practical question Wufei thought shaking his head, he had already looked for any signs. "And unless you let him have coffee again some thing of great humor has happened," Wufei said.  
  
As Heero came into the room Duo flopped against him giggling, "You'll never believe it," he sounded out of breath, "Suoh, god that was funny, he thinks," Duo burst into a fresh set of laughter. After a deep breath he continued, "Wufei and I are a thing." That statement took the last of his strength and the braided pilot collapsed yet again.   
  
Heero and Wufei looked at each other confused. What would have given Suoh that kind of impression.  
  
~~ In the high school counsel chambers ~~  
  
Nokoru didn't give the massive stack of papers on his desk a thought as he looked at the five folders on his desk. They were the current files of the only employees that were discovered to be involved with the attack on Kim.   
  
Two were new higher in the monitors section of security. Two others were in the audio section, but with three years behind them. Then the janitor himself. They had very little in common. Ages ranging from 48 to 21, male and female, a variety of nationalities, even their parents went to different schools. The only connection was the resent loss of a love one in the war, and all fighting for OZ. Well there were certainly a great number of people that would fit that description and more where bound to before it would be over. But Nokoru couldn't just fire everyone that had lost someone to the war. There had to be something else.  
  
So that left questioning. Suoh hadn't given him those reports yet. Speaking of his ninja guardian, he looked around, still not back and Akira was in the side kitchen. Nokoru took off like a shot and dove into one of the far cabinets. It was a tight fit and he scraped his knee, but from this vantage point he could she when Suoh left. That would give him at least another hour of no paperwork.   
  
Just then Akira came back in the counsel chambers smiling, "Kaichio I have a recipe for short cake I would like you to try," his smile fell as he looked around, "Kaichio?"  
  
The dark haired detective walked around the room calling for the blond who nearly exposed his hiding place as the small of the shortcakes passed him. It had been a while since lunch.   
  
Just as Akira finished one circuit the main door opened for the blue haired ninja Nokoru loved to play games with.  
  
Suoh reminded himself strictly not to involve himself in the personal lives of others. So what if Amber flirted outrageously with Heero and Wufei? He was probably reading to much into it. Amber might just do that with all close male friends. But she didn't do that with Trowa. Not according to the reports anyway. Though she just might be trying to make Trowa jealous for some reason. She should end up getting hurt if she continued like this. The blue haired detective shook his head vigorously. Spending too much time with Nokoru definitely. Speaking of which.   
  
Suoh looked up to the desk of his charge and sighed. It was empty. He carefully put the blueprints on his charge's desk and received a sympathetic smile from Akira with shortcake. "When did you last see him Akira?" he asked taking a small bite. Time had taught the ninja that chasing his charge in a frazzled state only played into the blond's hands.   
  
"Oh I think it was about 5 minutes ago," the brunet said putting a thoughtful finger to his chin, "I had a little trouble with the cakes sticking."   
  
Five minutes, hmm. "Thank you Akira, and your cakes are delicious as always. I particularly like the bit of nutmeg. It will go particularly well with the pumpkin toping your planning for thanksgiving," as Suoh spoke his eyes traveled the room. Akira would have seen someone coming in through the main doors from the kitchen. Then he remembered a basic lesson of hunting, you can draw out anything with the right kind of bait. But what bait to use.  
  
"Uh Takamura-sempi I really wish I could stay and help, but I just remembered something I need to include for my lesson plan tomorrow," Akira said setting down the plate of small cake squares and was out the door before Suoh could say a word.  
  
The ninja was sure there was more to it, but everyone has their secrets. A mothering boy he had know for nearly 7 years had a right to secrets as well.   
  
Back to the more pressing issue. Suoh took another square of cake and sat on a corner of his desk. Bait, what type of bate? Endangering a woman, while easy and fast is out of the question. Nokoru would never forgive him. Maybe something to do with girls then. The Kaichio never showed more than friendship he was endlessly curious about them. Suoh wasn't sure if the blond could see him or some part of the room so a visual bait was a small possibility. Like a letter or photo.  
  
As he thought something began to itch on his chest. Blinking he noticed that he had smashed part of his cake into a powder and it was allover his jacket. Well shoot. If he remembered right a short cake recipe called for a quantity of butter. Not needing anymore comments by his mother's serving lady about his horrible clothes Suoh took of his jacket and shook it off carefully. Sadly, he found, it was already on his dress shirt. He unbuttoned it and paused, yes he still had an undershirt beneath it but he suddenly felt like some kind of striper. What if someone were to walk in? Decidedly he snatched up his jacket and went the restroom to clean up properly.   
  
As third door of the camber's closed Nokoru fell out of the cabinet fanning himself. His face was flush and his heart rate a little fast. What the heck happed? the blond thought. He had seen Suoh naked before. The three counsel members shared at least one bath a week to just unwind together. A physical attraction couldn't have been the cause right? His gaze landed on the desk where he knew the shortcakes where and got up. He gust needed something to eat that's all right?  
  
~~ TBC ~~~ 


	9. Decisions and Discoveries

This is a Gundam Wing Clamp Campus Detactives Crossover with shonanai. Oh and I don't own the cute boys I just use them temperarily.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Akira burst through the side door of the administration building at a full run. The young detective had seen a familiar head of wild blue hair rushing just within view of Kaichio's full wall windows. He hadn't seen Tada Ikeda since sending him home earlier in the week. He knew it was rude to simply leave Suoh to Nokoru's humor but Akira had promised himself that he would do this. Tada was his student, his responsibility.   
  
The young counsel member had spent the majority of his elementary years as a thief on this very satellite. So he employed all his short cuts to head off the area Tada was most likely to go. And in what could have only been moments Akira saw Tada just ahead of him in a crowed subway terminal.   
  
Glad I'm small, Akira thought slipping through what was slowing down the object of his pursuit. As he slipped onto the same subway car he faltered on approaching the older boy. He could have just asked the student registry for Tada's address and phone number, arranged a counseling session of sorts. So why the sudden need to chase the blue haired student by foot?   
  
Akira looked over to Tada after the crowd thinned slightly to see him with a bright shiny suitcase that he most decidedly didn't have before. The young detective then decided to follow.  
  
~~ In Quatre's new bedroom ~~  
  
The blond gundum pilot sat on the window seat of his bedroom in the great house and looked out at the simulated sunset. Not as pretty or striking as the natural colors of the planet that inspired it could make, but still lovely.   
  
There was a light knock on the door leading to the sitting room. Slowly in opened to reveal Trowa who quickly shut the door behind him. Quatre looked at him questioningly. Trowa was not a man of many words so the gentler pilot always found their communication . . interesting.   
  
"Carmolita is setting up dinner for you in the sitting room," he said simply and came to sit next to Quatre.   
  
The blond smiled, "Would you help me with my hair then? I would like to look somewhat presentable and every time I try I keep hitting bruises."  
  
Trowa's visible green eye narrowed at the mention of the injuries. He had proven to be quite protective and Quatre loved the extra attention. Sure growing up he had had servants and sisters spoiling him and sheltering him, but with Trowa it was different.  
  
He settled himself for his back to face the room as his silent friend fetched a brush from the vanity. Yes Quatre had brushed his hair earlier and his head wasn't really that sore but what was wrong with a little personal attention.   
  
Careful long fingers undid the tie his hair was in and the Sandrock pilot nearly purred as the brush caressed the strands into parting. "You are gifted," Quatre said his voice softened by the restful state he had been put into, "I bet the lions and the circus purr when you brush them."  
  
The brushing paused and Quatre looked at their vague reflection in the window. It was too dim to discern anything and before the blond could say anything to correct whatever he had said Trowa resumed brushing. His voice was slightly amused when he spoke, "Lions cannot purr," the brunet's voice was deep and flowing with warmth. Quatre wanted to see the expression on the other's face, but he didn't want to disrupt the comfort of the moment. "And you," Trowa continued, "are far too dangerous and gentle to be compared to the king of beasts."  
  
The last words came like a whisper across Quatre's neck making him shiver and blush. He was about to say something, he wasn't sure what it was, but his mouth opened when there was a polite knock at the door. Carmolita's voice then announced the evening meal. Quatre sighed felling a bit put off. He had finally found a bit of peace after the attack and this happens. Trowa just then put the tie on the end of a beautifully elaborate French braid.   
  
"Thank you Trowa," he said holding out his hand like the proper lady he was representing. And Trowa like a good genteel man helped him to his feet, "Would you care to join me?" It was an unnecessary invitation. All the pilots had apparently conspired so that one of them was at least in a connecting room, but he liked asking non the less.  
  
Trowa only inclined his head slightly in acceptance and Quatre smiled.  
  
~~ On the grounds of the campus ~~  
  
Duo skipped along a few steps ahead of Wufei and Heero. The three progressed in silence more or less. Duo was content with his most recent prank. Sure it didn't go exactly as planed but Suoh's face had been priceless and since he refused to tell the more serious pilots their confusion has also been fun. So the braided pilot was okay with the quiet for now. Thus he took a moment to simply look around as they walked. Yea they could have taken the subway or something, but Heero didn't want to worry about killers in a crowd. Well he didn't say it in so many words but Duo was becoming fluent in Heero-ees. For instance, he glanced over his shoulder, the Japanese pilot was glaring particularly hard at two high school boys by a tree that were looking at Duo out of the corner of their eyes. Now Heero's left hand clenched as well as a small muscle on the side of his neck. Heero wanted to strangle them.  
  
Duo blinked looking back to where he was going. Why would Heero be doing that? Unless.. Duo had to bite his lip to stop from laughing. You have to admit the thought of the perfect soldier having personal interest in anything but weapons was pretty funny.   
  
Hold on that would mean that Heero had a personal interest in the self-proclaimed god of death. The irony of a man that tried repeatedly to self-destruct himself caring for death might have been humorous too if Duo could get over the shock.   
  
What the hell? he thought by now very confused. Then Duo shook his head to clear it deciding that it was only for the mission. Heero needed the team to complete the mission right? And so he needed to successfully play the part of a protective boyfriend right?   
  
And just as Duo was trying to figure that out a sudden sense of danger pulled him to reality just in time to see Heero and Wufei diving at him.  
  
~~ Back at the student counsel chambers ~~  
  
Suoh, now crumb free, exited the private restroom of the counsel to find the most suspicious thing he had seen in his life.   
  
Kaichio was sitting dutifully behind his desk doing paperwork.   
  
The ninja approached the desk carefully and as everything else appeared normal he asked his Kaichio, "What are you up to?"  
  
"Me?" Nokoru looked up at him for the first time since the secretary entered the room. A fan white paper fan appeared in the blond's hands reading 'innocent', "What do you mean Suoh? I thought you said I could continue the investigation after I finished the paperwork for today. Good job getting the blueprints so quickly. The overseeing comity wants them before five today."  
  
This just proved to weird out Suoh. Something was defiantly up. "Excuse me," he said coming up behind Nokoru and with only a minimal pause ran a hand through the Kaichio's blond locks.   
  
Nokoru blushed at the strange turn of events and didn't move a muscle. When Suoh withdrew his hand the blond asked, "Was there something in my hair?" Deliberately being obtuse.  
  
The blue haired ninja blushed shaking his head, "It was just that the last time I turned my back to find you doing work, it was a wind up robot."  
  
Nokoru couldn't help but laugh, "Don't worry Suoh I promise to tell you before I do that again okay?"  
  
Suoh sighed, "Thank you."  
  
With a triumphant smile Nokoru put the last paper in the out box, "Now Suoh about our case."  
  
~~ TBC ~~~ 


	10. Plans and Plots

This is a Gundam Wing Clamp Campus Detactives Crossover with shonanai. Oh and I don't own the cute boys I just use them temperarily.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The young detective felt a little guilty about following his student, but what if Tada had gotten himself involved in something.   
  
Tailing the student had turned out almost frustratingly easy. Tada only looked around once and that had been while crossing a street against the light. And soon the high school treasurer found himself outside a rich set of apartments. The lobby was crowded but not s much that Akira could slip in unnoticed and his opportunity came in the form of three girls from the theater group carrying a large Chinese dragon costume.  
  
"Excuse me," Akira said approaching them with a smile. As they smiled back he continued, "I'm playing a game with a friend of mine and I need to get into that elevator," he pointed to the one Tada was waiting for, "I was wondering if you would help me."  
  
"You bet," the girl closest to him said, "Jenny hold that elevetor," she winked, "It's an emergency." The tallest girl made a dash inside, "Akira-sensei you under this between Yoko and me." She instructed turning the dragon's head she held over to cover her body in draping fabric.  
  
The ex-thief gratefully slipped under, "What do I have to do?" he asked thinking they might have to act the part.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Yoko said behind is shoulder, "We runaround like this a lot when it's not too hot."  
  
Akira just nodded. That wasn't quite what he was asking but he couldn't say more because he could hear Tada trying to convince Jenny to take the next elevator.  
  
"Look they're right here," she said sounding relived.  
  
As they got in the girls positioned the young detective near the doors. The wait was a quiet one and thankfully no one else got on and soon the door opened. Akira peaked out as the doors opened and Tada stepped out. When the doors started to close Akira dove out to roll silently behind a potted plant. Luckily there was no one else in the connecting hallways. Tada paused to knock on a door then and a harsh voice Akira didn't know told the student to come in. And as the door closed the silver eyed young man dashed up hearing, "Now we just need the bitch.." the rest was cut off by the door. While Akira was raking his brain on how he was going to listen in he walked to the other end of the hall. Maybe there was a vent or something.  
  
He tuned the corner and nearly collided with someone. A familiar voice caused Akira to look up quickly. "Are you okay?" Miss. Carmolita asked giving him a hand up, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm fine thank you," Akira said feeling a bit sheepish for being caught, "I was looking for Kaichio. He seems to have gone missing again."  
  
She laughed warmly, "Well good luck."  
  
"Thank you," he said blushing. And left at a slight jog for the elevators he could see on this side.   
  
As the doors closed to the elevator Akira felt a little guilty for lying but it was to late now. Maybe he should make her some tarts to make it up to her. She did like tarts after all and she didn't need to know what they were for.   
  
In Quatre's sitting room   
  
Trowa was careful as he pulled out Quatre's chair for dinner. The table was set for two and piles of get-well flowers were set nearly floor to ceiling. It might even be called romantic, that is if they could trust anything brought in. The four pilots had carefully scoured the two sets of adjoined rooms over the last few days. The nearest surveillance device was at the end of the hall, nothing that would give way anything that was happening in the rooms. So over all is was safe to talk and act normal, but objects brought in? Well it was safer to assume everything brought was bugged.  
  
As the Heavy Arms pilot sat he paid the meal little mind, favoring his concentration to the one across from him.  
  
Quatre sipped his water as he found a suitable topic of conversation. "Nokoru is very good host isn't he?" the blond said.  
  
The brunet pilot paused in his motions to say, "A better host then a detective possibly."  
  
The Sandrock pilot frowned slightly, "Good detective work takes time I would imagine."  
  
"Yes, hiring good detectives would," Trowa said and blinked. Apparently startled by his own words he added, "thankfully I've heard he has solved a crime or two with his friends."  
  
Quatre smiled, "And until he solves this one the only peace of mind I will find is with you and our friends."  
  
Suddenly the door burst open with a voice saying, "Speaking of friends." But Duo was interrupted by a well-thrown fork that he almost didn't duck. Heero standing beside him caught it before it got to them.  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes and said, "This is why you knock."  
  
Duo looked up from his crouch and nodded.   
  
Quatre rushed over nearly panicked, "Amber are you okay? I'm sorry I was talking to Trowa I must have distracted him. I just want.." He was cut off this time by Duo's finger in his lips.  
  
Amethyst pools shimmered in a smile, "Kim girl, you need to calm down. The whole world is not your fault," the smile became a smirk, "I'd tell you to be more relaxed like Trowa, but then I'd have to dodge more flying silverware."  
  
Quatre laughed lightly, "Yes, and I don't want to have to tell Nokoru what happened to his solid silver place settings."  
  
"What about my place settings?" a familiar voice asked down the hall.  
  
The four pilots in the hall turned to see Nokoru and Suoh walking up to them each carrying a good carefully wrapped package the size of a shoe box. Duo and Quatre looked a little sheepish. "Nothing," Duo said "just jokes."  
  
The blond detective smiled understandingly, "If it will make you happy you can do what ever you like with the place setting and I will be more that happy to hear about it later if you wish." His blue gaze slid across the group and he pulled out a fan marked 'fun in for everyone' and continued, "I hope you all have time tomorrow." A few in the group nodded, "Spectacular, then I invite you all to a picnic this Sunday at 11:00 at the Beach Front Wave Center."  
  
"But we don't have a thing to ware," Duo protested.  
  
"And the their allergy," Heero added, "They shouldn't even be in the same building as chlorine based chemicals."  
  
"But we could do it in the park on eighth," Quatre added further, "I saw it from my class window and have been wanting to see it."  
  
"Then we can certainly have a picnic there," Nokoru said smiling unfazed by their attempts to keep the skirted pilot high and dry, "And I do not mean to be presumptuous, but I have already taken the young ladies allergies into account, reserved the building for the afternoon, and taken the liberty of adding to your wardrobe. He handed his box to Duo, whom he was closest to, and Suoh handed his package to Wufei. "One box for the ladies and one for the gentle men. I noticed in your class schedules you do not have pool related activities," Nokoru explained then added almost absently, "I'm afraid I am not as good at male sizes and style preference, so if you have any objections feel free to tell Miss. Carmolita of any changes you would be more to your liking and it can be arranged."  
  
All the pilots just stared at him for a moment shell-shocked. Slowly his smile started to fade, "Please say you'll come," he finally asked.  
  
Quatre smiled the first to recover, "We would love to."  
  
The blond detective's smile returned in full brilliancy, "Wonderful, sorry to just hop in and out like this but I'll see you tomorrow." With that he turned to leave.  
  
"Wait," Trowa said coming fully into the hall, "how is the investigation coming?"  
  
The Kaichio turned his face serious, "I'm afraid it is hard to protect some and defeat others when both sides leave you in the dark. And I'm afraid I don't have time the moment to discus what we have found. I'll have to take a rain check. Tomorrow we will defiantly have time to speak. Good day Mr. Barron, good day everyone." As the pair turned to corner of the hall the pilots could almost here him commenting about Akira's possible surprise for the next day.   
  
"Is it just me?" Duo said looking at his group, "or is that man a smooth talker."  
  
TBC   
  
P.S. I'm striving to finish this story by the 15th of June so any advice would be helpful. 


	11. Baskets and Breakfast

This is a Gundam Wing Clamp Campus Detactives Crossover with shonanai. Oh and I don't own the cute boys I just use them temperarily.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Akira had returned to the pleasant surprise of planning for a picnic the next day. He had all sorts of recipes to try, asking Kaichio what he thought they would like narrowed it only a little.   
  
He hummed as he turned the heat down on some boiling eggs and his mothers came in yawning and leaning on each other. "Good morning Mothers," he greeted. Their waist length black hair was still disheveled from sleep and their panda pajamas were rumpled.  
  
One lifted her head brown eyes lighting up, "So much tasty food from our little Akira."  
  
The other lifted her head exited but her face fell as she looked around, "We can't eat all this."  
  
Akira just laughed merrily they were always like this, "I'm making a picnic for some friends and I was hoping you could try a little of each dish to make sure that they were good."  
  
The two sisters brightened and cheered, "we get to help our little boy and have his cooking. Yeah!"  
  
The pair happily skipped around the room carefully sampling so to not disrupt their boy's hard work. As the young detective had hoped they cooed over every dish, but comment made him pause, "Oh Akira you should teach your students this one, so every one can taste it."  
  
Students. Akira had been avoiding thinking about that all morning really because he had no idea how to help Tada. It sounded like he was involved with some gang, and it involved a women. The woman could not be in danger or Kaichio would know, but that didn't mean the men were safe. With a sigh he took the custard off the heat and started to pour it into small pie tins. The silver eyed boy needed help and at lest he knew where to find it.  
  
At Quatre's sitting room over breakfast   
  
Duo swallowed his mouthful when Wufei inch away as he had been trying to talk with him. "As I was saying, this Imonoyama guy has got to be more than just observant man," the braided pilot took a sip of juice and tuned to Heero, "I'm seriously thinking of having that guy help me chouse my cloths from now on right Kim?"   
  
Quatre blushed, "The suits are nice, but it would be a little odd don't you think?"  
  
"Nah," the Deathsyth pilot waved the question off, "I'm sure every girl in the satellite has invited him to go shopping." Duo loved this mission. Sure it had rocky parts in it, but what mission didn't. He looked over at Heero again as the soldier spread cream cheese on a bagel feeling a thrill run up his spine with the play of muscle performing even a mundane task.   
  
Trowa set his coffee cup down, "That is not the point Amber. The two of you should not be swimming, for obvious reasons."   
  
"Trowa," Duo grinned wickedly oh he knew the reason alright and through some coincidence or something Nokoru had given him a way past it, "I dare you to say that this afternoon." The braided pilot had not allowed the other three pilots to see the swimsuits the instant he saw them. Anything else you might say about Duo he loved surprises especially giving them to other people.   
  
The emerald-eyed pilot stared back at him confused for a moment when Wufei spoke up, "This is absurd. Enough of your games Story we have to find a way to call this off. Right Heero?"  
  
The silent pilot was quiet and unmoved as all eye turned to him. The cobalt eyes didn't seam quite focused and when they closed he finally spoke, "We can't afford to stand out, not yet and anyone else in all CLAMP would kill for this chance. To turn it down would defiantly stand out."  
  
"Heero!" the Deathsyth pilot leapt neatly into the proclaimed one's lap hugging the heavier frame for all he was worth, "You're the best. You'll see, it will be the best picnic ever."  
  
Surprisingly the meal finished quietly.   
  
In Nokoru's rooms   
  
Suoh sat somewhat impatiently in the sitting room of his Kaichio when a knock came to the door. The ninja could still hear the rustle of clothes from the bedroom, so he answered the door. There stood one of his men in a two-piece suit with a manila folder.   
  
"Takamura-sama my apologies for this taking so long," he held the envelope out, "The information you requested."  
  
The heir nearly panicked. If Nokoru knew that he was gathering information on the pilot's behind the blond's back..  
  
His thoughts were cut off by familiar voice, "Suoh I can't decide should it be burgundy or royal violet?" the golden-eyed youth turned to see Nokoru in kaki shorts and a tank-top draped over each arm. The blue-eyed youth looked questioningly at his guardian. "Who's this Suoh?" he asked innocently.   
  
"Just a messenger," he said quickly. Turning to the man he said, "Leave it on my desk. I don't have time for it know."  
  
As the man bowed Nokoru interrupted, "But what if it's important?"  
  
Suoh resolutely closed the door, "Don't worry it was mealy research material for a project."  
  
Nokoru smiled, "Suoh you really need to learn to relax. Now what about the shirt?"  
  
Suoh smiled relieved that his charge didn't press the issue, "If you're planning on wearing that red Hawaiian shirt on your bed post, use the burgundy."  
  
"Thanks," Kaichio gave the ninja a quick hug and disappeared into his room.  
  
Suoh blinked. That hadn't happened before. Another knock drew his to the door again to find Akira next to a basket almost as big as himself.  
  
"Akira, what are you doing here?" Suoh said still a little in the dark about his Kaichio's full plan.  
  
"Well half the fun of a picnic is setting up so I thought all of us could go together," Akira explained.  
  
"Perfect timing Akira," Nokoru said skipping out of his room, "Now we can get Suoh dressed and be on our way."  
  
"What?" Suoh's training abandoned him as he was jumped and pulled into Nokoru's bedroom.  
  
TBC 


	12. Traps and Repercussions part 1

This is a Gundam Wing Clamp Campus Detactives Crossover with shonanai. Oh and I don't own the cute boys I just use them temperarily.  
  
**_Redone_**   
  
Chapter 12   
  
Heero had trepidations about the arrangements but he had confidence in his people. Duo may be a goof off at times, but he was a good soldier. And no, he told himself, he was not curious about how the braided pilots would look in the swimwear.   
  
Currently the pilots had just came to a stop in front of the Beach Front Water Center doors that had a posting 'reserved for private use'. It was a rather large building with an open ceiling that you could here the crashing of the artificial waves from the sidewalk.  
  
The pilots turned to each other and Duo asked the question, "Should we just go in?"  
  
Quatre looked up and down the rather crowded street, "We are nearly a half hour early Amber. Why don't we wait at the Duklyon bakery? It's just over there."  
  
"But they might already be inside they just don't leave wave generators on all the time," the Deathsyth pilot pointed out, "Why don't we just go take a look? It's not like anything could happen with all of us there right Heero?"  
  
Heero was going to speak against it until those amethyst eyes turned to him pleading in curiosity. The perfect solder was almost unaware as he nodded and headed for the door. The other four followed as he tried the door. It opened easily for them.  
  
**The hall way of the pilot's rooms   
**  
"They're gone already," Suoh said having just gotten off the phone with the guards at the gate, "they left the compound at 10:15."   
  
"That was a 20 minutes ago," Akira mystified.   
  
Nokoru's slight smile slipped, "But didn't you send them the note about meeting up to go together?"  
  
"Of chores," the ninja said, "But I didn't have time to double check, you too insisted on dressing me up like a doll."  
  
"But you couldn't go to a beach in a school uniform Takamura-sempi," Akira said, "And now we match."  
  
Suoh sighed. Yes he did match them, Akira and himself wore outfits similar to Kaichio only varying by the shades of green and blue respectively. It felt weird, but if it made his friend's happy he wouldn't complain.  
  
"I'm glad Miss Carmolita suggested it," Akira said.  
  
"So am I," Nokoru's smile returned, "no lets get going, can't keep a lady waiting."  
  
**Back at the Wave Center**   
  
Quatre was happy for the reprieve from war, to act like the kid he was. Even if it was with a gender difference. It was almost like a vacation. The blond was so caught up in the thought of a peaceful picnic that he almost missed something weird in the air.  
  
The building was empty he could feel it. Not a single person was in here besides themselves. He had trailed a bit behind the group feeling a little dizzy and was about to say something when Duo proclaimed that he saw their hosts. Quatre paused and jumped when something sounding ominously like steal shutters slammed only a foot behind him. The other pilots also gathered the seen in a glance.   
  
All the shutters were closed to the room. It was a room twenty feet square and equipped like a mini-arcade. There was no immediate danger seen but something crossed the Sandrock pilot's face choking him. Gas, he heard Duo coughing too and hit his activated his bracelet alarm. Trowa was at his side concerned and Quatre barely whispered a word before his breath was ripped from him.  
  
**Back to the detectives**   
  
Akira was wondering the best way to ask his two upperclassmen for help when Nokoru paused and took off like a shot. Suoh was on the blonds heals. Akira wasn't sure what happened but ran as best he could with the large basket. Some one must be in trouble but who, he wondered, and could they get there in time. A sudden blare of alarms around him caused him to drop the basket, Kim.  
  
**In the Wave Canter**   
  
Trowa caught Quatre as the blond slumped, "Gas!" he shouted the blond's message. Looking around he didn't smell or see anything, but that meant nothing. Picking up his fellow pilot he jumped up on an arcade game.  
  
The circus boy almost went down for the other pilots when they didn't follow his example. Wufei and Heero were shorter them him and this gas seemed to be heavier than air. Coughing the pair climbed on to perches themselves, Heero was carrying Duo.  
  
Trowa looked and listened they needed to find that gas and stop it. But all he heard the alarms in and he assumed near the building. The green eyed youth was about to ask the others if they had found anything yet when Heero lay Duo down.   
  
The Japanese pilot jumped from game to game pausing at a crane game to rip the joystick off. Then continued over to a picture and paused again before slamming the thin stick just under one corner jamming the gas jet.  
  
Wufei mean while had followed Heero over to the crane game and kicked out the glass. It took him a little leverage but he removed claw from the crane.   
  
Quatre started coming around as Wufei jumped down into the gas they couldn't see and pushed an arcade tower closer to a security shutter for the door they had come through. The group stilled as the alarms quieted.  
  
**Outside   
**  
Nokoru skidded to a halt in front of the wave center. The security shutters were closed. As Suoh came to a stop beside him he told his guardian to call and have the shutters raised. Meanwhile he ran to one of the technology buildings he knew was behind it. Racing past the building secretary he ran into the air hanger-like structure. There nest to the huge double doors was the machine he wanted. A digging automaton the approximate size and shape of a thirty foot snake only a bit thicker. It had been in the working for years to independently mine asteroids by homing in on specific resonance of the mineral programmed. The blond snapped open his cell phone and the diggers control panel.   
  
"Yes Imonoyama-sama?" came the voice of the local security chief.  
  
"I need all the alarms in this district 7-9-21 deactivated," Nokoru instructed as he scrolled through the diggers programs selecting and activating what he needed, "And tell me if you are still receiving a signal from Beta 63 bracelet."  
  
"Just a minute sir," the man said. The detective paused before entering the command. A moment after the alarms quieted the man came back on line, "Yes it is sir."  
  
Kaichio hit enter and said a quick word of thanks before following it out an open door. He had never really seen the automaton in action. As it went to the back of the wave center reared up and swayed for a moment before slamming headfirst through the wall. The tunnel it left was big enough for him so the blond followed.   
  
**Inside**   
  
A crash followed the moment of silence and Wufei used the prongs of the claw to pull the cover from the end of the roller casing for the door. Behind him he heard Heero rid another game of its joystick. Apparently he heard another inlet for the gas.   
  
I took a minute, but it came free. Then he jammed the prongs into the hub of the roller and twisted. The door shook but didn't lift. He gave it more force.  
  
TBC 


	13. Traps and Repercussions part 2

This is a Gundam Wing Clamp Campus Detactives Crossover with shonanai. Oh and I don't own the cute boys I just use them temperarily.  
  
Oh I forgot to tell you earlier but I'm changing the font on the seen changes for easier reading.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Suoh stood pacing at the front of the Wave Center when Akira came to him. "Where's Kaichio?"  
  
The ninja's reply was cut off by a sense of dread. He ran. In the back of the Wave Center wall he didn't spare a thought to the hole and jumped in. It was tight but short and opened into the back pumping room.   
  
"Kaichio!" he called following his feeling. Soon he heard a grinding but it became distant, he followed it across the expanse. There he saw another hole but this had something in it. A pair of long pale legs where just inside and eerily still.   
  
"Nokoru?!" he called nearly panicking. As he knelt down to carefully extract the body a heavy feeling settled in his lungs causing him to choke and cough. He pulled his charge to him and stood. The choking feeling was less intense up higher. The blond started coughing in his arms and Suoh hustled him out the nearest exit. Which would have been the door it the district center didn't have a computer virus.   
  
**Further Inside**   
  
"Trowa help me," Wufei called when he was sure the thing could actually lift the door shutter.  
  
The ex-mercenary carefully set Quatre down and practically flipped his way over to the waiting Chinese pilot. Wufei paused wondering if showing off was all part of working in a circus. It probably was.  
  
Working together the pair got the door cracked an inch or so when the nearing explosions finally burst in. Out of the dust came a large snake like thing with a drill bit head. It left a descent sized hole and headed strait for Quatre. The Sandrock pilot backed up from it at it reared up to his level. As it reached forward he got in a crouch ready to jump and said futily, "Stop!"  
  
Wufei blinked as it did just that.   
  
It froze completely in place "Down," Quatre said next and like a trained dog in obeyed.   
  
"What is it Kim?" Towa said. He had covered half the distance to his friend to save him if need be.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Quatre said looking around, "It's tunnel will drain the gas and it had all manner of transmitters. They might find us soon."  
  
**Outside**   
  
Akira paced in front of the hole in the back wall and soon heard a cough on the other side. "Takamura-sempai? It that you?" he called bending down level with the hole.  
  
"Akira?" Kaichio's voice sounded surprised and horse, "Akira thank goodness. Come in here." After he slipped in he found the blond being held up by his guardian. But before he could ask Nokoru pushed a device the size of a palm pilot in his hand. "Track the digger Akira, Suoh wont leave me. It has found her I'm sure."  
  
"Stay off the ground Akira," Suoh warned, "there is some kind of gas in there. We'll have medics out here."  
  
"Right," Akira said jumping and climbing one of the nearest tanks. The building was relatively old and he had pulled off a few heists here. So unless the ducts had been changed dramatically it should be no problem getting to the group of friends."  
  
**Back to the pilots**   
  
The pilots as a whole were unsure about waiting to be rescued. The ingenuity that they have shown so far just to survive is probably enough to blow their cover to any neo-oz spy paying attention.   
  
How would they find the smugglers without inside help of there own now?  
  
Just then something rattled lightly in the vents overhead. Every pilot readied some form of protection just in case. A quiet hiss of metal against metal was the only sound the great made as it was pulled free and slid to the side.   
  
"Is everyone okay?" Came a worried familiar voice followed by a head of black hair. Akira looked around.  
  
There was a collective sigh and Heero said, "For now. Can you get us out of here?"  
  
The small detective nodded, "Kaichio and Takamura-sempai have people standing by outside," he extended his arm down towards them, "Need a hand?"  
  
It only took a few moments to get everyone up in to the small shaft. Duo was grateful that all he had to do was crawl he was still having a hard time breathing. It was quiet but also quick work to get outside where they were met buy emergency medical personnel. It took quite a bit of talking but the were all taken in pairs to the hospital.  
  
**At the hospital**   
  
Suoh wanted to pace, to scream, to do something that even seemed productive not have his lunges flushed. He took a deep breath of some oxygen and held his diaphragm still as a tube running through his nose sucked out all the invading gas that settled there.   
  
The gas had been easily identified as acetylene, a heavier then air gas, non reactive and can smother. The vacuum had a simple analyzer and the instant in read 'clear' he would be out of there. So all he could do was think.  
  
Someone wanted those students hurt, and if Kaichio hadn't delayed them the detectives would have been in there too. The first attack had been focused on the girls through action and words. It appeared that when none of the girls were left unguarded the perpetrator decided to up the stakes. The question was how desperate was this person to harm seemingly harmless people.   
  
The secretary had yet to read those background reports he had ordered on the five, they might not be harmless.  
  
He heard a beep different form the others and looked expectantly and the doctor. The elderly man nodded.   
  
Once free of the device Suoh went over to Nokoru who was with in sight. He had quite a bit more in his system than the ninja had.  
  
"Suoh?" he asked when the vacuum was in between cycles, "Check on them for me please?"  
  
The blue haired youth nodded and left. Normally he would argue but the blond had effectively silenced that by the simple words 'for me'. Kami, Suoh hopped Nokoru would never find out how much Suoh would do for him.  
  
He sighed, at the very lest Nokoru would not be doing paper work.  
  
**Farther down the wing   
**  
Akira was relived when he was tested negative for the gas. He didn't like the idea of a tube up his nose and by the pleads he heard from the hallway ether did the students. The treasurer had heard from the staff that Suoh and Nokoru were already admitted and that everyone affected would have to spend the night for observation for any adverse reactions.  
  
Akira sat in a little plastic chair keeping a careful eye out. In a way the five were his charges for the Kaichio wanted them safe and as a member of the CLAMP Campus Detectives he would not let the other down.  
  
The Treasurer saw Suoh turn up the hall towards him and nearly jumped when the door he was out side of opened for a nurse.   
  
"How are they doing?" he asked.  
  
"Well some of them aren't doing so good right now, but time will tell," she said smiling then she continued down the hall.  
  
When Suoh came up beside him Akira told him what the nurse said and his shoulders slumped.   
  
"But are you okay?" Suoh asked.  
  
"Yea I managed to not breath any of the gas thanks to you," his silver-eyed gaze fell to the floor.  
  
"But?" pressed the gold-eyed youth.  
  
"But they could be really sick and its my fault," he finally confessed in a whisper.   
  
"That is not even remotely possible," Suoh said with so much conviction Akira looked up to be almost overwhelmed with the anger there, "Did you rig the security shutter? Did you turn on the gas?" He looked at Akira who could only look back like a deer, "Well," Suoh clamed a bit, "did you Akira?"  
  
"No," the ex-thief said his voice breaking.  
  
"Then you didn't do anything wrong. You saved them," the ninja said crouching down and putting a reassuring hand on Akira's shoulder, "Now pull yourself together and think because we are having a talk with those students as soon as we can secure a place. We need to know what it going on here and for that they will need to do most of the talking."  
  
**TBC**


	14. Hospitals and Confrontations

This is a Gundam Wing Clamp Campus Detactives Crossover with shonanai. Oh and I don't own the cute boys I just use them temperarily.  
  
Okay before we go on I'm going to apologize for not finishing when I said I would. I was swamped with last minute graduation details at school.   
  
Another reason it has taken me this long is that I can't just shrug off flames, no matter how small. I envy people who can. But now that I have cleaned the last of the dirt from my trampled heart I can continue.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Duo was torn between pacing and biting his nails when Heero, who had insisted he could wait, passed the hour mark on that blasted nose vacuum. When he heard a doctor talk about more tests for damage the braded pilot nearly came unglued. "What do you mean more tests? Heero doesn't want to be here any longer than necessary okay?" he nearly shouted.   
  
"Tests?" an inquisitive familiar voice echoed behind him.  
  
"Nokoru," the pilot turned around nearly panicked, "Nokoru tell them nothing is wrong with Heero. Nothing has ever been wrong with him." Duo knew he was sounding desperate and babbling but none of the Gundum pilots have had good experiences with conventional doctors.   
  
Nokoru nodded to Suoh who left with the doctor. "Now Miss Story calm down," he said gently leading Duo to a seat and kneeling in front of him, "Your friend will be fine. Thankfully we got there in time. Now it is important that I ask you a few questions."  
  
Duo nodded hoping that they wouldn't be to involved, his mind was defiantly elsewhere.  
  
"Why did you go to the Wave Center early?" he asked.  
  
"We really weren't that early and I heard the wave machine on inside and figured you guys were in there putting up the final touches and stuff," the braided pilot's gaze fell and he added to himself, "and another screw up and another person injured."   
  
He hadn't realized he had even said it out loud until soft hands closed on his own, "You are not at fault," Nokoru said vehemently, "Someone is trying to seriously hurt you and your friends. I only wish you would trust us."  
  
"But," Duo's voice froze when he noticed the blond's appearance. His hair, skin and cloths were dirty tattered and torn. Bandaged peeked out from the different edges of the fabrics. "You tried to help us," Duo said amazed.  
  
Nokoru smiled sheepishly, "I have always been trying to help you. It's just that this time I was a little reckless." He squeezed Duo's hand, "Miss Story I want to protect you, your friends, this school. But I can not do it if I don't have the your help. I don't need an answer now, but would you talk to your friends? I know you have special circumstances everyone does in their own way. If you are willing to trust us we can meet you and your friends where ever and whenever you want. Just say so. But if you are still unsure then we will continue protecting you and your friends as best we can. Okay?"  
  
The braided boy nodded and Nokoru looked like he was about to say something else when Miss Carmolita came out of nowhere snapping up the blond and sobbing on him.   
  
The detective hugged her back as best he could with his arms pinned to his sides, "What's wrong?" he asked looking nearly in tears himself.  
  
After a few moments the woman calmed down enough to speak, "I was so worried Nokoru-sama. You promised that you wouldn't put yourself in danger like that."  
  
He smiled sadly, "Miss Carmolita they needed my help. And I promised to not put my self at risk needlessly. This time was a definite need."  
  
She just looked at him for a while and Duo coughed feeling a little uncomfortable, "Could you put him down now?"  
  
The longhaired woman looked over at Duo and the braided pilot could have sworn he saw a flash of jealousy. Thankfully she did put Kaichio down. She smiled winningly at Nokoru and said, "Well, since you're okay Nokoru-sama I'll just return to my duties."  
  
She bowed and turned quickly to leave but the blond grabbed her wrist. When she turned back he smiled, "Thank you for your concern Miss Carmolita."   
  
Carmolita blushed, bowed again and left.  
  
The Kaichio turned to him and Duo, now more collected said, "No guarantees."  
  
The detective just nodded.  
  
**Back in the treatment room**   
  
Wufei took it upon himself to watch his fellow pilots as they were treated and vulnerable. Apart from himself Trowa got the least amount of gas in their system. Heero, being the perfect solder he was, took in almost twice as much as Quatre but showed no signs except for bluing lips. Which has earned him an oxygen mask to go with his nasal tube.   
  
Wufei was fairly certain that was because Heero wouldn't let himself succumb. He would have to talk to Duo about watching Heero for possible repercussions of mule like stubbornness.   
  
The Chinese pilot would have enlisted Trowa's help in that also except for one thing.   
  
Currently the French pilot was completely focused on the Arabian who was trying to talk the other into letting him walk unassisted.   
  
Wufei frowned looking over at Heero's mass of attendants and the accursed vacuum he could see cobalt eyes narrowing slightly with each cycle. The perfect soldier was getting fed up. The attendants seemed to feel that and worked nervously about their jobs with one eye jumping from the machine to the patient. A moment later it did beep. Heero didn't wait he ripped out the tube and wiped the left over lubricant the tub needed off his nose with a nearby cloth. Wufei knew it was not for that purpose but none of the staff complained.  
  
Coming up to Wufei, Heero asked, "Where's Kim?"  
  
Wufei was saved from answering when Duo came in almost sedately carrying an armload of warm cans of tea from a vending machine.  
  
"So anyone hospitalized this time?" he asked with an almost belivable laugh.  
  
"Thank you no," Quatre said coming over to the three with his emerald-eyed shadow.  
  
"Then let's go home," the braided pilot said passing out the cans he held.   
  
Wufei didn't have to look around to see that his fellow pilots also caught a strange tone in their friend's vice. He simply said, "Yes, let's go."  
  
The trip back was provided by a waiting limo curtsy of the blond detective, but the pilots where the only passengers.  
  
Without a single word the pilots all went to Quatre's sitting room and just as Heero shit the door he also broke the silence, "Assessment."  
  
Quatre settled back into the loveseat, "They are organized and are targeting more that 'Amber' and 'Kim'. They might also be willing to risk some one as influential as Nokoru, but we don't have all of that."  
  
"The little detectives could be the ones that set us up," Trowa pointed out, "He invited us under near private circumstances."  
  
"But Nokoru might have run the picnic idea by his friends within earshot of anyone," Quatre interjected, "It's not like he was planning a murder."  
  
"It wasn't him," Duo said. All the attention focused on the Deathsyth pilot and he repeated, "It wasn't him. Nokoru and his group we can trust you know?" He looked at each fellow pilot in turn.  
  
"Why do you say that Amber?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Living for years on the street gives you a feel for people. That robot worm thing was sent by him to find us. And he followed right on its tail, but the gas got him," Duo explained, "And give up the stupid names they already know."  
  
"How much do they know?" Heero asked already gauging the possible ways of killing the single most influential person on the satellite without compromising their cover further.   
  
"I don't know. Enough I'd think to turn us over to any Earth authorities for a huge bounty a long time ago," the braided pilot said with conviction.  
  
"When did they tell you this?" Heero asked trying not to be concerned.  
  
"At the hospital, what difference dose that make?" Duo stood, "Nokoru wants a come clean session and then he can help up. I mean he is THE most influential person here and he is offering to help. And frankly dancing around him and who ever after is after us is just a bit to stressful for me," he brought up his braid brandishing the end like a weapon, "Look it's giving me gray hairs."  
  
Heero's lips twitched up as Dou and Quarter laughed at his joke. The prefect solder was relived that the braided boy was acting more like himself. As violet orbs turned to him for an answer he could only say, "We'll discus it."  
  
TBC 


	15. Suger and Showers

This is a Gundam Wing Clamp Campus Detactives Crossover with shonanai. Oh and I don't own the cute boys I just use them temperarily.  
  
Now for this year's excuse; I have no beta and would love one. It is hard to write on a story I don't get feedback on before I post it. Ask any of my sibling I have modivation problems.  
  
And thanks for waiting.  
  
**Chapter 15**   
  
It had been decided that it would be best to discuss the matter well rested and so the next morning found the pilots in Quatre's sitting room having a private breakfast.   
  
Well it would have been private if their attendant Miss Carmolita didn't keep coming in and out forgetting this and remembering that.  
  
Duo had asked her nicely to leave after Quatre tried.   
  
When she knocked a warm pitcher of syrup on the skirted pair Heero got fed up and ordered the woman out. At first she tried to calm the Wing Zero pilot with words to which he threatened to toss her out the window if he saw her near this room before noon. She didn't seem to take it seriously until Heero, Trowa and Wufei stood as one. Carmolita panicked and ran.  
  
"This is just so gross," Duo said gathering up his blouse. The thick liquid sugar went right through the fabric over his left shoulder down nearly to his knee and Quatre mirrored the look.   
  
"Kim honey," Duo said pulling his braid from the sticky mess, "We have a lot of washing ahead of us."  
  
The blond only nodded mutely looking about to cry. He had gone to a lot of effort to make the cascading ringlets he wore this morning.  
  
"Best to do it quick," Duo advised, "really warm water too."  
  
"If you'll excuse us," Quatre said in nearly a whisper.  
  
The two left in separate directions.  
  
Wufei shook his head, "How can anyone be this incompetent after years of service?"  
  
The Chinese pilot looked to his companions when he did not ever receive a grunt of response. Trowa and Heero both seemed preoccupied until Heero abruptly left as well.  
  
"Heero?" he tried to gain the other's attention.  
  
"They can't be left alone," Trowa explained and left as well.  
  
Wufei frowned to himself and called housekeeping to clean the mess. Obviously the discussion would have to wait.   
  
**Student Council Chambers   
**  
Suoh sat at his desk keeping one eye on his charge and started going through his in box. The report should be in it.   
  
Sure enough it was. After making sure that everyone else was occupied he opened it. The first page seamed to tell him all he needed to know. It was a collection of five OZ original mug shots. There was no mistaking the resemblance.  
  
Suddenly Nokoru document stamp stopped and when just as Suoh was about to ask what was wrong it the blond resumed. That seemed to happen more often lately. Kaichio had explained it to him once. The sudden fright from tripping is enough to draw the blond's attention.   
  
Normally the blue eyed detective didn't give these 'flash warnings' much thought but the ninja knew Nokoru was jumpy after these attacks.   
  
Hopefully they could get this all over before the older boy developed a medical condition.  
  
Slowly his sliver gaze retuned to the documents at hand.  
  
**Duo's Bathroom   
**  
The braided pilot cursed to himself striping and tossing the sticky clothes in the hamper. Liquid sugar was no fun for hair. He started the shower to warm when there was a knock.   
  
Grabbing a body towel he tuned off the water and shouted through the door, "Who is it!?"  
  
There was a pause before a distinctive voice said, "Heero."  
  
Amethyst eyes blinked for a moment, "Heero?" he tucked the towel around himself and opened the door, "I have to get this out fast Heero so what ever you have to say I hope you can say over rushing water."  
  
Duo didn't pause going behind the smoked glass tossing his towel over the edge restarting the water. Thankfully it hadn't gotten a chance to cool in the pipes. He heard something like a voice and shouted, "You need to speak up Heero." Duo then undid his braid carefully getting every inch under the hot water.  
  
Out side the glass the perfect solider was having a hard time breathing, and it had nothing to do with the billows of steam.  
  
"I," he crocked then looked up at the rich blue towel cleared his throat, "I said," Heero raised his voice, "you are still in need of an escort."  
  
A movement drew his vision to the edge of the glass as Duo's head poked out his amethyst eyes sparked, "You mean like that old Bodyguard movie, Heero I didn't think you were the romantic type," he squealed like a girl and dove back in the water.  
  
Heero was blushing, he knew it, and was thankful that Duo couldn't see him. Focusing on the towel again he said, "I don't watch movies."  
  
"Pish posh, everyone dose," the brunet said waving an elegant had just out of the glass. Heero counted nine perfectly formed drops on the pale skin before they were castaway with a flick.  
  
The Wing pilot choked before defending himself, "War leaves no time for movies."  
  
"Seriously?" that heart shaped face came back into view. He could only nod as a curtain of coppers and browns slid into view like a living thing accenting the paleness of the other's face. "Heero my man I'm sure Nokoru has got to have them here somewhere. We have got to have a movie night like six with snacks and soda and said up all night. The whole experience," Duo laughed going back under the spray, "This will be so cool."  
  
**Quatre's Bathroom**   
  
The Arabian pilot changed into a pair of swim trunks and started to fill the bath. After being on the run so long the spacious bathroom didn't feel that private. As Quatre tested the water he felt a familiar presence before there was a knock.  
  
"Come in Trowa," he called.  
  
The French pilot closed the door behind him as the blond started running the ends of his sticky hair under the flowing water.  
  
"I don't think Miss Carmolita likes me," Quatre said starting conversation. He was curious why Trowa was here, but that would come in due time.  
  
"She is not very competent help," Trowa said simply.  
  
Quatre slipped into the steaming water tilting his head back and smiling to himself. He always loved warm water. After a moment of silence the blond pulled himself to the edge to grab a bottle of shampoo. Quatre winced trying to work it into the sugar tightened mass.  
  
"Here let me," Trowa said appearing and his side. The blond smiled and settled into the water at the edge of the tub in front of his friend.  
  
Quatre sighed as strong hands softly worked at his scalp.  
  
He was almost asleep when the silent pilot spoke, "We need to be careful Quatre. Kaichio may be trustworthy, but he might be taking to someone who is not. I'm against Duo's meeting idea."  
  
Blue eyes opened and sought green ones, "Trowa. He has successfully stopped multiple industrial espionage attempts and hostile takeovers. I believe he knows what to say to whom."  
  
Moments stretched with only the sound of rushing water. Then the Sandrock pilot finally asked in a whisper, "What is really wrong? It isn't like you to be so vehement in words without just cause."  
  
The Heavy Arms pilot broke their gaze turning inward. Insecurity and envy seemed to shroud the brunet. Reflexively Quatre pulled himself up enough to hug his friend. He had lost the stoic pilot once and he never wanted to again. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I know you have your reasons. I just have a hard time understanding sometimes and I'm not very patient. Father always said I grew up in a hurry," the blond laughed to himself, "I won't say anymore about it okay?"  
  
The blond felt the small shake of Trowa's head, "Don't apologize, you are the most patient being I know," long strong arms pushed Quatre back so they were face to face, "and I will tell you my reasons, but now is not the time." A small smile quirked his lips, "Unless you want that sugar to freeze your hair like that."  
  
Quatre looked towards the mirror confused only the top of his head could be seen. Startled by the big soapy cowlick he 'could see he tuned bright red and slipped back into the water.   
  
Trowa had grace enough not to laugh.  
  
TBC 


	16. Discutions and Half Truths

This chapter in thanks to my Beta Satnaira and Heero's drugs.  
  
Also I would like to say that my computer had a brain transplant and is trying to destroy me. And along with writer's block it may take my some time to compleate the story.  
  
**Chapter 16  
**  
It took approximately one hour for the pilots to reassemble, Wufei noticed. But he had not been idle, and now he had something else to discuss. The interrupted topic, however, was a bit more important.  
  
Duo settled between himself and Heero as the braided pilot dropped his voice low and striated his face. Tapping a pen on the table in front of him he said, "Hear, hear, the point before the council today is trust."  
  
Quatre laughed, "Amber this isn't a court."  
  
Duo just smiled back.  
  
"Regardless," Heero said, "If we're going to bring the Clamp Campus Detectives into this it would be best to do it sooner than later. What is the consensus?"  
  
Their unofficial leader didn't need to recap any points. They had all been soldiers longer than they had been children. And they wouldn't be alive if they weren't good.  
  
"Yes," Duo started it.  
  
Quatre nodded, "Yes."  
  
Trowa simply said, "No."  
  
Wufei wondered at that but only voted, "Yes."  
  
Heero finished the circle with, "No."  
  
"We win," Duo proclaimed.  
  
Heero nodded, "Tell him to meet us in my room at nine this evening."  
  
**Student Council Chambers  
**  
Suoh glanced over at the envelope of the Gundam files, but that was all. He didn't get past the first page without being wracked with guilt. He had promised Nokoru that he wouldn't dig unnecessarily. But he had. And if his charge found out... He didn't want to think about the disappointment he would see in those sapphire eyes.  
  
So he would wait until Miss Story told them of the group's decision.  
  
After two morning attempts to escape and in the middle of the first tea break, Suoh was sure Nokoru would try for many more, there was a knock on the doors.  
  
Akira, acting ever like the perfect host, opened them revealing Miss Story. "Come in, would you care to join us for tea?" Akira invited with a warm smile.  
  
"Well, okay," She smiled warmly too but Suoh felt something a little off.  
  
Apparently Kaichio noticed as well for he nearly jumped out of his seat to lead her over to the sitting area. The braided girl sat and happily grabbed a tart that was also being served and swooned, "I NEED to learn how to make these," she paused to eat another one, "Or maybe not. I'll end up fat."  
  
"What can we help you with Amber?" Nokoru asked, "And if you don't mind my asking. Were is your escort?"  
  
"Heero?" she asked and there was a tiny tap on the door, "We figure you guys are safe enough."  
  
"But, we would never.." Akira started but couldn't even finish a sentence about willful violence.  
  
"So when do you plan to catch up on your studies?" the blond asked seemingly unphased, "This whole business has gotten you a bit behind."  
  
Amber nodded, "But you're gonna help us right? That chemistry is killer." Nokoru nodded. "Great," she got up grabbing a few more tarts, "see you at nine in Heero's room."  
  
As the door closed the ninja's full attention retuned to his charge, "Well you got what you asked for. As a precaution do you want to review?"  
  
The blond shook his head, "I'm sure it won't be as hard as you make it sound. After all," he took a sip of milk tea, "it is just homework for tonight."  
  
Suoh sighed and hoped Nokoru was right.  
  
**Heero's room 8:50 pm**  
  
Trowa leaned casually against the wall behind the couch were Quatre and Duo sat. Wufei was in the corner by the door and Heero in front of the window. The room had been carefully searched for 'bugs' again and had come up empty. While that should have been a relief it really wasn't. Nor was the silence.  
  
A knock broke the stillness drawing their attention. The Chinese pilot opened the door to the sight of the tall maid Carmolita with an apologetic smile and a tray of cookies and ice tea she said, "I'm sorry for this morning. So I brought a peace offering."  
  
She moved to enter the room and Wufei put a hand in her way.  
  
"No thank you," Quatre said gently, "We are a little busy right now."  
  
"But I made this myself," she offered gently almost hesitantly.  
  
"Leave," Wufei said not budging.  
  
"I only-" she looked on the verge of tears.  
  
"Look," Duo said getting up, "We'll take it okay? Maybe Nokoru likes ice tea."  
  
"Oh well I don't have enough glasses I'll be right back," She turned and nearly ran.  
  
Trowa and Heero exchanged looks. That was suspicious. Wufei looked down the hall and left the door open. The question of why was answered quickly by the three detectives coming into sight. Akira was looking down the hall and Suoh and Nokoru focused on the group.  
  
"May we come in?" the blond asked after a moment.  
  
Heero nodded and Duo looked over, "Don't do it! It's a classic vampire line Heero. He'll suck our blood while we sleep." Dramatically the braided pilot fainted onto the couch beside Quatre and stretched his neck over the arm and his legs flopped on the blond's lap.  
  
Nokoru laughed as he crossed the threshold, "I assure you my fangs never leave my room, except on Halloween."  
  
Duo looked up then and sat properly, "Okay then."  
  
The three entered and Suoh shut the door and settled on the side opposite Wufei. Nokoru and Akira took a love seat across from Quatre and Duo.  
  
Heero took the lead after a moment of silence saying the mission profile almost verbatim except the crossdressing part and who exactly they were. Nokoru had pulled out a fan during the speech and now held in a tense grip. Akira looked on the verge of tears about the idea of the school being used to kill. Suoh only narrowed his eyes.  
  
The blond detective put a free hand on his friend's shoulder, "Don't worry Akira we'll stop them." At the brunet's nod Nokoru turned to the pilots, "I'm assuming your superiors were ether suspicious of our involvement or of shady enough dealings that they could not risk more open involvement, possibly both."  
  
"Both," Heero confirmed.  
  
"But there have been complications," Kaichio continued, "Somehow, you've been discovered."  
  
"Quite," the Japanese pilot admitted, "and since your offer of help is sincere we could use it."  
  
Nokoru bowed from his sitting position and said, "We are honored by your trust and will help in any way we can."  
  
**TBC**


End file.
